Stone
by starzee
Summary: Damon and Caroline are kidnapped by werewolves... How will that change their relationship? ON HIATUS
1. Dungeon

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**So this is set a few months after the season 2 finale. I was going to finish the story before posting it, but I got impatient so... enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Stone<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>She felt heavy and tired and really her ankle was sitting in a way she didn't find particularly comfortable. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she took in her surroundings. She was sitting on the ground with her leg bent to the side and in front of her was a grey brick wall. The first smell she caught was a general dampness. It was dark but not so dark that she couldn't see. Then she noticed that her arms were up pinned near her shoulders. She glanced to her right side and saw she was chained to a wall. Another moment and she realised she was in some sort of dungeon type thing and she sighed.<p>

"Not again." She muttered annoyed and she heard a chuckle and snapped her head to the left. There sat Damon watching her amused.

"I expected screaming or crying." He smirked at her and she shrugged.

"Even this, you get used to eventually." She muttered and he laughed a little. "But considering you rushed in to save me the last two times, I'm guessing I'm screwed this time." She rolled her eyes.

"You don't seem too upset by that." Damon pointed out surprised.

"If it's not one thing it's the next. I'm getting a little fed up of wondering when I'm going to die... again." She replied casually.

"That's a little pessimistic of you." He teased. "Aren't you always the one that's all sunshine and rainbows?" He smirked.

"That was before a certain blue eyed monster came barrelling into my life." She smirked back at him and she saw him trying to keep his face placid but she didn't miss the tiny wince.

"I'm sorry." He replied and she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." He nodded and she shrugged.

"I'm over it." She replied. "But in case you were wondering, I don't believe you." She said amused.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"I'm not sorry for every human I've fed from. I don't even think about it." She replied and his jaw dropped. "Well, I'm sorry for the ones I killed but not like the ones that were just a quick bite." She said. She noticed Damon looked genuinely shocked.

"You've been feeding from humans?" Damon asked surprised.

"Don't get me wrong, Stefan's okay and everything, but I really don't see how taking a tiny bit of blood from a human that they won't miss is worse than ending the lives of a lot of animals. He doesn't just kill one animal when he hunts; it's like five, every day. I don't get how that makes him better than me and I never will." She said thoughtfully. She was interrupted by Damon laughing loudly. "What?" She asked confused.

"I think I might actually love you right now." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes. He looked like he was about to say something else but her attention was taken away from him to her wrist. She noticed that the shackles were quite big. Maybe she could get her hand through. She gave it a try but her hand was just a tiny bit too big and she sighed. Then she remembered watching the second Pirates of the Caribbean movie and at the end when Johnny Depp covered his hand with oil. She looked around and couldn't see any liquid anywhere... duh! She rolled her eyes at herself for not thinking it first. She allowed her face to change and Damon watched her in confusion as she traced one fang around her wrist all the way then moved her hand up and down so that the shackle was covered in her blood. She squeezed her hand together then pulled with all her might and her hand came free. Damon's jaw dropped and she grinned at him.

"Well done, Blondie." He gave her a genuine smile though the shock was evident on his face that he was majorly surprised by her quick thinking. She quickly did the other side then she was free. She stood up and stretched and heard her back crack.

"God, this feels good." She moaned. She went over to Damon and knelt in front of him and he eyed her curiously. He was surprised that she would bother to get him undone without asking for something in return... of course she wasn't really like that. His shackles were further apart so he couldn't reach his own wrist like she had. She noticed her wrists were still bleeding so she rubbed her wrist around the shackle on his left wrist until it was drenched in her blood then forced his hand out with a pop. Damon groaned as she accidentally broke his thumb but he was too pleased with her in that moment to care. She moved over to his other wrist before he could do anything and he was surprised. He could have gotten that one himself but she didn't think of that. He was also shocked that she'd used her own blood to free him when she could have easily just used his. He was a bit confounded at her actions as he was sure this wasn't the same girl that he'd found incredibly dense and annoying. She freed his right wrist without breaking his thumb then she stood up away from him. Damon got up on his feet and stretched like she had then he surprised both of them by placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Now let's get the hell out of here." She said and he chuckled. They searched the walls and found a large door but couldn't get it open.

"I guess we're stuck here." Damon muttered.

"Someone doesn't lock up two vampires for no reason. They'll be back then we'll kill them and get out." She shrugged and he smirked at her.

"What if humans took us?" Damon asked amused.

"Even better. I missed lunch." She replied amused and his eyes widened a little at her response. He didn't know that she had any darkness in her at all...

"How often have you been feeding from humans?" He asked her after they sat down across from each other.

"Almost every time for the last five months." She shrugged and he was surprised. Even he didn't feed from humans that much.

"Are you alone when you do this?" Damon asked and she nodded.

"It's hardly like I can take judgemental Stefan with me and you wouldn't talk to me if you didn't have to." She replied and he felt like an ass.

"Well, if we get out of here, take me with you next time. I haven't had a hunting buddy in a long time." Damon said and she shrugged.

"I'm not killing on purpose so I would expect you to do the same." She replied and he nodded.

"That's fine." He said then they were silent. "Wait – what do you mean by 'on purpose'?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said though he could tell she was lying.

"Have you killed people other than the guy in the carnival and the deputies to save us?" Damon asked candidly.

"I don't think I should answer that." She replied curtly.

"Why not?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"Because Bonnie will kill me if I happened to answer yes." Caroline replied and Damon chuckled.

"Like I'm going to tell her." Damon smirked.

"You might. If she was trying pissing you off calling you something like a murderer you might want to slip it to her that her second best friend is one too." She replied and Damon was stunned by more than one thing in her confession. First, he would do something like that. Second, that she said out loud that she was Bonnie's second best friend. Third, that she admitted Bonnie purposely tried to piss him off.

"That does sound like something I would do." He conceded.

"It is... that's why it's better to just not talk about it." She said.

"I really want to know now." Damon smirked.

"Well, I have something on you so I guess I could just blackmail you." She smirked back and he looked stunned.

"What do you have on me?" Damon asked amused though deep down he was worried about that. He'd changed a lot in the few months since Stefan was taken by Klaus but that didn't mean he was some kind of innocent puppy either.

"If I told you, it would ruin my blackmail, wouldn't it?" She teased and Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Are you threatening me, Barbie?" He asked calmly though there was an edge to his voice.

"You think if I was planning to threaten you, it would be here of all places where I'm stuck with you?" She asked him and he forgot how blunt she could be. "Besides, I've known this thing for months and haven't told anyone. Why would I now?" She asked.

"Just tell me." He instructed.

"No." She replied.

"Barbie." He warned.

"Dammy." She smirked knowing he hated that.

"Don't call me that." He warned.

"Don't call me that." She said back and he was really starting to get annoyed with her.

"I'll kill you if you don't tell me." Damon warned and was shocked when she actually laughed.

"Been there, done that. Go ahead... at least I won't have to put up with you anymore." She replied amused and he sighed in annoyance. She knew fine well that he wasn't going to kill her. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

"I need you to tell me." Damon said angrily and she smiled.

"Have you ever tried a different tactic?" She asked amused.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Threatening to kill someone for information they have only works if said someone either cares about dying or has something to lose." She pointed out. Damon was stunned as she was basically admitting that she didn't care if she died and had nothing left to lose.

"I could seduce it out of you." Damon wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

"I'm sure if anyone could do that it would be you. But... How about you just ask nicely?" She suggested and he looked stumped. Like that thought would never have crossed his mind.

"What?" He asked confused and she smiled fondly at him, something that confused him.

"Sometimes violence and sex won't get you what you want. Sometimes you just have to ask someone for what you want." She replied and his forehead furrowed.

"Caroline, can you tell me what you have on me, please?" Damon asked as nicely and he could muster. He threw her name in for good measure. She giggled in response.

"Sure." She nodded and he looked a little surprised. "Jessica." She replied and his jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I was in the woods and saw what happened. Then I followed you hoping to talk to you when you felt a little better but... you didn't." She replied referring no doubt to the campers and the missing park ranger.

"You knew all along?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Who do you think cleaned up after you?" Caroline asked him and he felt like he'd been punched in the face.

"All of them?" He asked and she nodded. "Why?" He asked confused. He wanted to kill her for knowing this yet he couldn't bring himself to do it as he was too shocked by her confession. And that she cared enough to clean up his kills and not mention it to anyone.

"I used to use a punching bag." She replied and he looked confused. "When Bonnie would choose to hang out with Elena over me or vice versa. I used to go down to my basement and beat a punching bag so hard my fingers bled. Then when Matt told me he wasn't over Elena, I went right back to my punching bag. I broke it after I turned though. That's why I started feeding on humans. It got my frustrations out." She replied and he couldn't believe that she understood him that well. He couldn't believe she could relate to him that well. He couldn't believe that she could see what he'd done for what it was. He couldn't believe she wasn't calling him a murderer or telling him to do better or to stop or to change. He couldn't believe he could obviously trust her!

"Why didn't you tell Bonnie?" He asked when he knew his voice would work. Caroline had seen the hurt in his face so many times and as much as she probably should hate Damon Salvatore, she didn't. As a vampire she now understood where he was coming from. And she did still care about him.

"Because I don't want you dead." She replied surprising him.

"I wasn't expecting you to say that." He conceded.

"I care about your wellbeing, surprisingly." She smiled and he chuckled. "Anyway, this conversation is far too gloomy for this place." She grimaced as she took in her surroundings and he chuckled.

"What do you suggest?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Tell me a joke." She said and he smirked.

"Any I know wouldn't be good for your delicate ears." He replied and she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I love a good dirty joke, so try me. The dirtier, the better." She said and he looked amused.

"Alright... Let's see..." He thought about it. "How are women like tornadoes?" Damon asked her and she smirked. He figured he would go for the mild one first.

"I don't know." She replied.

"They both moan like hell when they come and take the house when they leave." He smirked expecting a slap but he was surprised when she burst into giggles.

"Good one." She smiled.

"Do you know any?" He asked amused.

"Tons." She nodded.

"Let's see if I haven't heard any of them." He smirked.

"A guy walks into a sperm donor bank wearing a ski mask and holding a gun. He goes up to the nurse and demands her to open the sperm bank vault. She says, "But sir, it's just a sperm bank!", "I don't care, open it now!" He replies. So she opens the door to the vault and inside are all the sperm samples. The guy says "Take one of those sperm samples and drink it!", she looks at him, "BUT, they are sperm samples!" , "DO IT!". So the nurse sucks it back. "That one there, drink that one as well.", so the nurse drinks that one as well. Finally after four samples the man takes off his ski mask and says, "See honey – it's not that hard." Caroline said and Damon's jaw dropped then he burst into hysterical laughter. He couldn't believe she would tell such a filthy joke. "Still think I'm delicate?" She smirked at him and he grinned.

"Alright then... A man and a woman start to have sex in the middle of a dark forest. After about 15 minutes of it, the man finally gets up and says, "Damn, I wish I had a flashlight!" The woman says, "Me too, you've been eating grass for the past ten minutes!"" Damon said and Caroline laughed loudly.

"I'll have to remember that one." She smiled at him.

"I can't believe you told that sperm bank one." Damon laughed.

"I have plenty of jokes just as bad as that." She smirked.

"Did you always have a sense of humour like this?" Damon asked confused and she smiled.

"My sense of humour has never been quite like everyone else's. I made a joke about that guy I killed in the carnival and Bonnie gave me an aneurism for it." Caroline shuddered. "Man that hurts." She said and Damon smirked. Sounded like something he would do.

"You never told me if you've been killing anyone." Damon pointed out.

"And I told you that it wouldn't be a good idea." She replied.

"But you have something on me." Damon countered and she shrugged.

"Yeah and if I told Bonnie that then we'd both die. Doesn't really work out to my advantage does it?" She asked and he chuckled. She wasn't as dumb as she pretended to be.

"You play it up, don't you?" Damon asked amused and she knew what he meant.

"You mean the dumb blonde?" She asked and he nodded. "I usually get left alone because of it, so I work it a little." She shrugged.

"You like being alone?" Damon asked surprised and she smiled.

"Well, when I'm alone there's nobody to judge me or tell me what's wrong with me or force their opinions down my throat when I really never asked..." She trailed off then shrugged. "So, yes. I like being alone. I haven't met anyone yet that's just fine with letting me be me and just get on with things. I'm sick of my so called 'friends' using every opportunity to try to change everything about me." She said and Damon was stunned yet again by her. Was she reading his mind? "Especially now when I'm not even human anymore. Bonnie and Elena don't understand that while I may look and sometimes act human, I'm not. I feel the need to hunt, the hunger, the rage, the violence and they don't have a clue so it's not like I can talk to them about it. I tried to talk to Stefan about it once but he just told me to push it away, try to be human and resist all temptation... Yeah, I was never really good with that. If I want something and someone tells me not to have it, I need it all the more." She giggled and Damon was shocked.

"This may disturb you, but in some ways, you're the female version of me when I just turned." Damon said and Caroline laughed.

"There are worse fates than that." She smiled and his eyes widened for a moment.

"Why are you nice to me?" Damon asked her and she shrugged.

"I like you." She replied like it was obvious. "You're interesting when you actually talk about something and you're funny when you're teasing someone that isn't me." She giggled and he smirked. "Plus, you've saved my life before." She said.

"I also tried to kill you before." Damon pointed out and she smiled at him fondly again which was really confusing him. Caroline could see what he was doing but it didn't work before and it wasn't going to work now. She could see through all the attempts to push people away now that she knew him a little better. They'd been forced to spend a lot of time together when they were looking for Stefan.

"True." She nodded. "But it kind of evens out now, I think. You've saved my life three times and tried to kill me three times... It's kind of up in the air now. So I guess time will tell." She giggled.

"What were the three times? I thought I only tried to kill you twice and saved you once." Damon said confused.

"The night Stefan spiked me with vervain, the day you were locked in the cell and after I became a vampire. Then giving me your blood after my car accident, when the wolves took me then when Klaus took me." She said.

"I forgot about when I was in the cell. I don't really think the wolves one counts since it was the witch that took most of them down." Damon pointed out. "I forget that I'm technically your sire." Damon said.

"I don't." She replied. "I'm glad it wasn't Katherine. I couldn't stand her." Caroline said. "No offense." She added.

"What would I be offended at?" Damon asked confused.

"That I think Katherine is a crazy bitch." Caroline replied and Damon laughed.

"So do I." He nodded and she smiled. "I still think you should tell me if you've killed anyone." He pointed out and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" She asked him and he smirked.

"Nope." He replied and she sighed.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter anyway since we're either going to die here or if we do get out I'm leaving anyway." She conceded. "Yes, I have." She nodded.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Damon asked her curiously, ignoring that she'd admitted to killing.

"I was coming home from the mall with a new suitcase to pack up my room and leave Mystic Falls when I blacked out and woke up here." She shrugged.

"Where were you going to go?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." She lied. "I was just going to get in my car and take off. I thought maybe driving would give me some inspiration." She smiled a little shyly.

"I used to do that. Just get in the car and drive until I wanted booze or blood." He nodded.

"Was it fun?" She asked curiously.

"It was fun." He nodded. "It would have been nicer to take someone along though." He shrugged and she smiled.

"Are you asking to run away with me, Damon?" She teased and he chuckled.

"Even if I was, I'd never admit it." He smirked and she smiled.

"Then I might just have to drag you with me." She nodded. "I bet you could show me how to have some real fun." She winked and he laughed. When did Caroline become fun?

"I don't think you'd like my kind of fun." Damon pointed out.

"You mean drinking, feeding, partying and having lots of sex?" She asked amused and he chuckled and nodded. "Add a little shopping in occasionally and it sounds good to me." She shrugged.

"I don't think you could have lots of casual sex without anything else." Damon countered and she laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked amused. "It sounds great and I'm no virgin. I have little interest in feeling things for people anymore. But, in a town like this, there aren't that many options to get your itch scratched without it." She replied and he looked stunned. "Don't look so surprised, Damon. When I saw you, my first thought was 'thank god, fresh meat'." She said and he laughed loudly.

"You little slut." He teased though he loved this side to her and Caroline could see that she had genuinely sparked his interest.

"Like you're one to talk, man whore." She smirked and he laughed.

"What's the point of an eternity if you can't do what you want?" Damon asked amused and she smiled.

"Well, if we get out of here, I'm going to keep that in mind." She said and he laughed. "You never said how you ended up here." She said in realisation.

"I was getting out of my car at the boarding house then blacked out and woke up here. I was only awake a few minutes before you." Damon replied with a shrug.

"I hope whoever took us has the sense to throw in some blood." Caroline muttered.

"We're not exactly at a vampire hotel, you know." Damon pointed out amused.

"One can dream." She smirked and he laughed. "If I get hungry I'll just snack on you." She said and he was surprised.

"Oh, really?" Damon asked amused.

"Mmhmm. I had a conversation with a vampire about that once. You can stop yourself desiccating by doing that." She replied.

"Which vampire told you that?" Damon asked confused. How didn't he know that?

"Just a random one I met in a bar, a few towns over." She shrugged and he raised an eyebrow at her obvious lie.

"Why weren't we informed of this vampire?" Damon asked her suspiciously and she grinned.

"Do you really need to know everything?" She asked.

"How old was this vampire?" Damon asked.

"I think he is..." She said as she thought about it. "He was born in 1724." She shrugged and Damon's eyes widened.

"Nearly 300? You could have been killed." Damon said annoyed and she shrugged.

"He was nice. Why would he kill me?" Caroline said casually. "It's not like I was a threat to him. I was just out getting a snack like he was."

"When was this?" Damon asked annoyed.

"The night Stefan got back from Klaus." She replied and Damon noticed a sadness in her eyes that wasn't there before. Why would she be sad about Stefan's return?

"And you thought after that debacle it would be a good idea to strike up a conversation with a 300 year old vampire?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Well, you're over 150 and I'm talking to you." She countered. "What's the difference?" She asked and Damon found he couldn't really think of anything to say to that.

"What is this vampire's name? What happened? What else did he tell you?" Damon asked and she sighed.

"Can't you just let this one go, Damon? He's a nice guy." She said and Damon narrowed his eyes at her. He noticed that she didn't say he _was_ a nice guy, but he _is_.

"Are you still talking to him?" Damon asked and she sighed.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Why?" He asked in disbelief.

"Because sometimes I need to talk about things and he's more than happy to listen and give me advice and he's my friend." She shrugged. It hit him then what a jackass he'd been. She'd basically been left to her own devices considering Stefan was always too busy with Elena and he had no interest in helping her at the time.

"I'm sorry. I should have been there for you." Damon said softly and she smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I know you and Stefan had a lot on your plate saving Elena." She nodded. "I have Vlad if I need help with vampire stuff." She shrugged.

"Vlad?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"He's from Russia. His full name is Vladislav." She replied.

"Are you and him..." Damon waved his hand to indicate what he was referring to and she giggled.

"At first, but not now." She replied. "He wants to be more than friends but I'm not interested in anything but a little fun." She shrugged. "Shame though." She sighed.

"How so?" He asked. He didn't know why but he was suddenly very interested in getting to know this girl.

"I had no idea that sex with another vampire could be so incredibly mind blowing." She said. "But I figured it would be weird to continue knowing he had feelings for me and I didn't return them." She said. That pissed Damon off. She'd had mind blowing sex with a vampire and obviously she thought this _Vlad_ was better than he was. He remembered when she thought he was giving her mind blowing sex.

"Vamp on vamp is a hell of a lot better than vamp on human." Damon nodded.

"Why don't you have sex with vampires then?" Caroline asked confused and it gave Damon an idea. He never liked to be outdone after all...

"Considering the vampires in Mystic Falls consist of you, me and my brother, my options are limited, don't you think?" Damon smirked.

"I guess." She nodded.

"I didn't think you'd be into the idea of... what was it you said earlier?" Damon asked amused. "Getting your itch scratched?" Damon asked and she laughed.

"I'm surprised you would even consider that." She shrugged.

"Why?" Damon asked surprised.

"Why would you consider it?" She asked curiously and he shrugged.

"You're a beautiful girl and if memory serves the sex was good." He nodded. "And it would pass the time in here." He smirked and she laughed.

"Knowing my luck, that's when we'd be visited." She smirked and he grinned at her. She hadn't said no.

"Clothes don't make us fight better you know." He teased and she laughed then stood up and went over to the door and looked out the little window. She could see a dimly lit hallway but she gathered it was what was left of the sunlight as it didn't look like candle light. She focused her hearing and heard nothing but Damon's breathing. Damon wondered what she was doing so he went over to investigate. He glanced out the window but saw nothing of interest.

He turned around to ask her what she was looking at when she pushed him against the door and crashed her lips to his. He opened his mouth in shock and she used the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. After the moment of shock passed he realised she'd accepted his offer and he kissed back hungrily and pulled her into him. He was incredibly turned on by her forcefulness as she'd never been like that with him before. Normally he would have flipped their positions but he was interested to see what she would do. Moments later she was tugging at his jacket then tossed it on the ground when she got it off. She made quick work of his shirt and that landed on the floor too. She pulled away for a moment and had her jacket and top off at vampire speed then she was meshed against him as they kissed again. Damon was practically floored by how hot she was in that moment and he wondered how he'd missed this little vixen before. He undid the buttons of her jeans and she shimmied out of them as she undid his belt then his jeans. She kicked off her jeans as did he and they were left in only their socks and underwear. Damon did flip their positions then so that he had her pinned to the door.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slid his boxers down then moved her underwear to the side and she gasped as he thrust into her. She bit his lip and he groaned as he slammed into her. He got his speed up to vampire speed and her eyes rolled back in her head at the sensation. She flexed her muscles around him back at vampire speed and he very definitely noticed as he started to gasp at the incredible feeling. Where did she learn to do _that_? He thought to himself. They both edged closer and Damon was so shocked at the whole experience... even more shocked when her face changed and she pulled his head to the side by the hair and bit into his neck. Seconds later he felt her shudder and moan against his skin as she drank from him and he couldn't take it anymore and he bit her back and both of them climaxed together. Damon slumped against her on the door and rested his cheek on her shoulder as she rested her chin on his head. Moments later he slid out of her and took in her rosy 'just orgasmed' cheeks and smirked. Caroline noticed that he was about to turn and put his clothes back on when she had a better idea. She pushed him to the floor and he looked at her stunned when he landed on his back on the pile of clothes.

"What are you doing?" He asked her curiously and she smirked at him.

"I'm not done with you yet." She said and his eyes widened and he grinned in anticipation and she saw his cock harden again. She removed her underwear and impaled herself on his cock in a move so quick, Damon hadn't even seen it and he groaned at the tightness. He held her hips as she rocked in circles then he nearly sputtered when she picked up the pace to vampire speed. He moaned loudly and she giggled and covered his mouth with her hand and his eyes widened at the move. He definitely liked this Caroline. She started to bounce on him and bit her lip to keep from crying out. She came again quickly then he flipped her over and kissed her as he thrust into her, practically fucking her into the floor. Moments later she came again then bit him again and he bit her then it was over for both of them. Damon pulled out and rolled over to lie beside her.

"Why haven't we been doing that all along?" Damon panted and she giggled.

"That was fun." She smiled.

"Just fun?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked amused. "You want me to tell you that you're the best I've ever had?"

"That would be nice." He smirked and she laughed.

"You're the best I've ever had." She said and he chuckled.

"Good to know." He said and he was feeling very pleased with himself. "Do you actually mean that?" He asked and she laughed.

"Oh, I see what this was about. You were worried that Vlad was better than you." She smirked at him and his face fell and she laughed harder. She cupped his cheek and kissed him then pulled away and smirked. "I guess you'll never know." She winked and his jaw dropped. She moved to get redressed then found herself pinned to the floor again.

"I'm just going to have to make sure of it then." He smirked and she giggled.

"How do you know that wasn't my end game?" She asked amused and he looked stunned.

"You little vixen." He said and she grinned.

"You just going to talk or put that pretty mouth to good use?" She asked and he blinked. Oh he definitely liked this Caroline...


	2. Badass

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Stone<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, both of them were spent and the dungeon they were in was almost completely dark now. The only light in the room was the reflected moonlight from the hallway outside the door. Damon reached over to put his jeans on and his phone fell out of his pocket and Caroline's jaw dropped.<p>

"You had a phone the whole time?" She asked in disbelief.

"There's no reception." Damon replied and she sighed.

"I can hotwire it to pick up a satellite connection." She said and his eyes widened and he handed his phone over to her.

"You can hotwire a phone?" He asked shocked and she nodded while she tapped on the screen at vampire speed. Damon watched over her shoulder for several minutes and couldn't follow anything she was doing. How was it he didn't know this about her? She pressed a few more buttons then the phone beeped showing reception and his jaw dropped. "Nice." He smiled at her then he watched her dial a number and press call.

"_What do you want, Damon?_" Bonnie answered.

"It's Caroline. Damon and I have been kidnapped and we're stuck inside a dungeon cell type thing. Any chance you'd consider rescuing us?" Caroline asked her and Bonnie gasped.

"_Are you okay?_" She asked.

"Fine, but the satellite connection won't hold out much longer." Caroline said.

"_I'll do a spell to locate you right now. Can you hook it up again to the satellite in about ten minutes?_" Bonnie asked and Caroline looked at the phone.

"There isn't a lot of battery left but I'll try." Caroline said.

"_Don't worry, Care. I'll do my best to find you._" Bonnie said and Caroline smiled.

"Thanks, Bon." Caroline said then hung up and switched the phone off.

"Does everyone know you can hotwire a phone?" Damon asked annoyed. Why does nobody tell him these things?

"Just Bonnie. It's not exactly legal." She smirked and he chuckled. "Does she always answer the phone like that when you call?" She asked surprised and he smirked.

"That was quite civilised of her, actually." Damon pointed out and Caroline giggled then pulled her jeans and top on. "So what else can you do?" Damon asked curiously as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Why?" She asked amused and he shrugged.

"I've just never seen anyone hotwire a phone before. Clearly you know something about all that technology crap." He said and she sighed.

"Can I trust you to keep it to yourself?" She asked him and he looked a little surprised.

"Yes." He nodded. "I promise." He added.

"I'm kind of blessed with computer hacking skills." She shrugged and he smirked. That was kind of hot...

"Really?" He grinned. "What can you do?" He asked.

"Lots of things. The more top secret the more fun." She winked at him and he grinned. He'd had no idea she was such a little trouble maker. He couldn't help laughing. "What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's just... Caroline Forbes head cheerleader, most popular girl in school... secret computer geek?" Damon smirked and she smiled.

"How do you think I can afford to shop so much?" She smirked.

"People pay you to hack stuff for them?" Damon asked surprised and she nodded.

"I have an offshore account that I transfer money from." She said and he chuckled.

"You're kind of a badass." Damon smirked and she laughed then surprised him by kissing him on his lips. "What was that for?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You of all people calling me a badass is like an enormous compliment." She giggled.

"You're not as badass as me." Damon smirked and she giggled.

"Obviously." She winked at him and he chuckled. Caroline snapped her head to the door then which made Damon do the same. She rushed forward and sniffed near the window and her eyes widened. She rushed over to Damon and pushed him behind the door. "Werewolves." She whispered to him and his eyes narrowed. He didn't know why she pushed him behind the door. "Trust me." She whispered to him then she stood at the other side of the door against the wall and closed her eyes. He watched her unsure of what she was doing but she clearly had a plan and she hadn't fucked up at all today so he decided to go with it. From the window, anyone looking in wouldn't be able to see that they weren't chained up anymore.

"Damn vampires. Can't believe I have to feed them." The wolf grumbled as he walked towards the cell. Damon noticed then that Caroline's expression was blank and her body was ready for a fight. The key in the lock rustled and the door swung open. Caroline pulled the wolf inside by the shirt, snapped his neck then Damon watched in disbelief as she cracked his back. Damon noticed that the move was so smooth, there was no way she hadn't done that before. She grabbed the wolf's keys and stuck them in her pocket then towed him round the corner where the shackles were and tossed him on the ground. She grabbed the two blood bags he had then tossed one to Damon. She bit into it and gulped it down then tossed the empty bag on the floor. She picked her and Damon's jackets up off the floor and handed his over to him after he finished his bag. She put her jacket on then stuck her heels in her large jacket pockets, leaving her only in socks but heels would make too much noise.

"Let's go." She nodded her head then grabbed his hand and towed him out of the room. They silently hurried down the hallway and she peeked around the corner and pulled him with her when she deemed it to be safe. She heard voices from one direction but none in the other so they went the quiet way. Damon was too stunned to do anything but follow her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she peeked around a corner and saw a wolf sitting in a chair down at the foot of the corridor. She turned around and whispered to Damon. "If we have to kill anymore, snap their neck, don't rip their hearts out or the others will smell the blood." She said and he nodded. "We're going to have to speed up to that guy down the hall as fast as we can before he can yell for the others." She said and he nodded again.

She then bolted down the corridor silently with Damon on her heels and just as the wolf looked up she snapped his neck. She took a moment to smell the air and could smell fresher air coming from down another corridor so she pointed then went forward. She crept forward and the smell of wolf was strong. They snuck up quietly and she poked her head around a corner and there were three wolves standing talking next to the open door. She turned and grinned at Damon then jumped around the corner. The wolves lunged at her but she managed to get one arm around one neck and the other around another and she kicked the third wolf in the chest sending him flying then she pulled upwards and out with her arms, severing their spines at the nape of their neck. Damon snapped the neck of the third one then looked at Caroline in disbelief.

"C'mon." She grabbed his hand and the two of them bolted out of the door into the woods. When they were about a mile away from the building, Caroline stopped and put her shoes on then they kept running until they got to a house. Caroline knocked on the door and compelled the woman to invite them in. She used the woman's phone to call Bonnie and told her that they got out and the address they were at. They were only a few miles away from where the wolves were and would be easily tracked so she made sure Bonnie knew to hurry and she promised not to bring Stefan. When she was finished she went over to the home owner. "Stand still and don't make a sound." Caroline compelled her then sunk her fangs into her neck without hesitation and drank deeply. Soon she pulled away and turned to Damon. "Want some?" She asked him and he nodded so she moved out of the way and he drank from her bite then compelled the woman to forget about it and go to bed. When they were finally alone Damon turned to her.

"You have some explaining to do." Damon said to her sternly.

"What do you want explained?" She asked him innocently.

"When did you learn to snap necks and crack backs and sniff the air to find out where the fresh air was?" Damon asked seriously. "Why did you look so excited when you jumped out to take on three werewolves by yourself?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"I might tell you if I thought you wouldn't tell anyone else." Caroline replied sceptically.

"I will swear on anything you want me to. I just need to know." Damon replied and she sighed.

"Vlad hates werewolves as much as I do and we've been hunting them down together." Caroline said. "I think that's why I was kidnapped. They probably thought you were Vlad." She shrugged.

"You've been hunting and killing werewolves?" Damon asked in disbelief and she nodded.

"Vlad taught me how to fight and lots of other things like sniffing the air and extending my senses." She said. "It looks like the filthy things are teaming up though." She grimaced. "There were at least three different packs there tonight." She said curiously. "Vlad is going to go nuts." She shook her head.

"Is it just you and him that do this?" Damon asked confused.

"No, we have two other vampires working with us." Caroline said.

"Why does nobody know you're doing this?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Damon, who would notice?" Caroline asked with a shrug. "Elena and Stefan have been joined at the hip since he got back, Bonnie's been stuck to Jeremy and my mom avoids me whenever she can." She said bitterly. He knew why she didn't mention him.

"You lied earlier when you said you didn't know where you were going when you leave, didn't you?" Damon asked her and she sighed.

"Vlad wants me to go with him and the other two to hunt werewolves all over the country." She said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Damon asked.

"I can take care of myself." Caroline shrugged.

"I saw that." He nodded. He felt like the biggest failure ever. He had failed her when she had so much potential. Everyone had failed her. He'd only spent about six hours with her and he could see the real her and he was impressed. "Would you take me with you?" Damon asked her seriously.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I hate the werewolf scum too, Caroline." Damon replied. "And I'd feel better if I was there to keep an eye on you." Damon said and she blinked in surprise.

"Vlad has been looking for an extra person to join the team." She shrugged. "I'll ask." She said. "But, you have to understand something if you want to do this." She warned and he was surprised by her tone.

"What's that?" He asked seriously.

"I've been in the team for three and a half months, they've been doing this for decades. We work as a team, there's no backstabbing, there's no one upping, there's no room for insulting anyone. If you were to join the team, they would have your back so you would have to have theirs. Being the 'lone ranger' as Elena calls you, won't fly. We find targets, research them and take them out by sticking to a plan and we haven't lost yet." She said seriously and he was shocked at how grown up she'd become and just how cold she could be. That saddened him.

"What happened?" He asked her softly and she was startled by his question.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I remember, you tried so hard to get Stefan back then when he got back, you stopped talking to him completely. Now every time you mention him you're pissed off with him not to mention I heard you on the phone to Bonnie asking her not to bring him." Damon said.

"I don't want to talk about it." She shrugged.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"He's your brother." She replied. "You seem to be on reasonable terms at the moment and I'm not going to bad mouth him to you." She said.

"You don't have... feelings for him do you?" Damon grimaced. He didn't know why that idea disgusted him so much. Caroline looked at him in disbelief then laughed loudly.

"That would be like me asking you if you have feelings for Ric." She said and Damon screwed up his face. "Before he was taken by Klaus, Stefan was probably for me what Ric is for you. Someone you like to talk to sometimes who can be useful on occasion, a friend but not a friend you want to see all the time or you'd end up strangling them." She said and Damon laughed.

"That is how I see Ric." Damon smirked. "Then what did he do that pissed you off so much?"

"Damon, don't take this the wrong way, but just because we spent the last few hours rolling around naked in a dungeon together doesn't mean I'm about to spill everything to you." She pointed out and he smirked.

"You wound me." He said dramatically while covering his heart and she rolled her eyes and laughed then his face became serious. "I trusted you when you shoved me behind the door." Damon said to her and she raised an eyebrow. "I trusted you when you told me not to spill blood. Why won't you trust me with this?" Damon asked her bluntly. He knew she liked blunt. She didn't tend to dance around subjects. It had always been one of the few things he liked about her... clearly he hadn't taken the time to actually get to know her as he was learning there was lots he liked about her.

"Fine. But this stays between us, got it?" She asked and he nodded. "Like you said, I worked my ass off for months trying to find Stefan as you did. Elena gave up after like a week. Then when those witches killed Klaus and Stefan came back, you and I got him off the human blood and back on animal. I spent hours talking to him and hanging out, making sure he was okay and wasn't bored in that cell, just like any good friend would do. He kept asking about Elena and I told him she wasn't ready to see him yet because I didn't want to lie to him. He deserved the truth, even if I was sugar coating it a little so I wouldn't hurt him." Caroline said. "Then the day you said he could be let out of the cell, I let him out and he pinned me up against a wall and kissed me. I pushed him away of course and he said that he kissed me to thank me and he thought I would like that because of my obvious feelings for him. I was shocked and angry and told him I didn't have feelings for him and I didn't know where he was getting that from. He said that obviously I was lying and purposely keeping Elena away from him then he said, 'Sorry Caroline, I know this hurts but it's always going to be Elena. I don't think we should be friends anymore.' So I told him he was a bigger jerk than you could ever be and that I shouldn't have bothered trying to help him because he obviously wasn't worth it then I left and haven't spoken to him since if I could help it." Caroline said and Damon stared at her in disbelief. She watched different emotions flit over Damon's face and his jaw tensed. "Are you going to say something?" She asked him sceptically.

"I could quite literally kill him for that." Damon said furiously. Damon was livid beyond belief. He remembered how much time and effort Caroline put into finding Stefan then getting him off the blood. He'd thought she'd been a little annoying with how much time she'd spent at the boarding house but it was mainly because he was jealous that Stefan had such a good friend and he doubted anyone would try that hard to get him back. Then the second Stefan got to thank her he insulted her and threw the effort she put into it back in her face. Damon had noticed her absence from the boarding house as the change was dramatic. There was no sunshine left in the house when she wasn't there.

"You said you wouldn't say anything." She reminded him.

"You don't have to talk to kill someone." Damon muttered. He was just so angry.

"Since when do you care this much?" She cocked an eyebrow and looked at him sceptically.

"I do care about you, Blondie." He smirked. "And my brother doesn't know what a great friend he lost." Damon said and Caroline grinned at him then hugged him. He hugged her back tightly.

"So are you finally admitting we're friends, Damon?" She giggled into his shoulder and he rolled his eyes, though he liked to hear her laugh. She had such a child's laugh and it was music to his old jaded ears.

"Sure, why not?" He asked and she laughed. She knew that was his own way of saying that they were friends and he liked her too.

"It's about time. Only took you like a year." She smirked when she pulled away and he laughed.

"I'm surprised you even want friends with your long list of crappy friends." Damon said and Caroline laughed.

"People let you down Damon. It's just a fact. Sometimes it's in small ways and other times in epic ways. It's how you deal with it and learn from your relationships that makes you a better friend." She smiled. "Besides, I still have a little bit of the sunshine and rainbows left, I still have hope that I'll find true friends that will pick me first and someone that will love me and pick me first." She said and Damon's heart broke for her a little in that moment. In his mind, he was a monster – evil – he didn't deserve to be loved – but the young vampire in front of him... She was different entirely. She deserved to be loved and in that moment he wanted to kill everyone that ever hurt her, though he knew he was included on that list. Not for the first time, he kicked himself internally for being so stupid to let her slip through his fingers.

"Well, I think you're the only friend that I admit to having so that makes you first." He smirked at her and she beamed at him. He liked that smile. The smile she gave when something really made her happy.

"That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She smiled and he chuckled.

"I'll attempt to be nice more often." He said sceptically and she laughed.

"Don't strain yourself, Damon." She smirked at him and he chuckled. "I'm used to you being a cocky ass. I'd think you were sick or something if you suddenly started being nice." She said and he grinned at her. She liked him just as he was.

"You're something else, Barbie." He smirked. The two of them started telling each other jokes again then they heard the beep of a car horn. Caroline looked out the window and huffed in annoyance. Bonnie and Jeremy were in one car and Stefan and Elena were in the other.

"She brought Stefan after I asked her not to." Caroline muttered to herself.

"Just vampire speed yourself into Bonnie's car and I'll deal with Stefan when he gets out." Damon said to her and she turned to look at him.

"Will you come in Bonnie's car?" She asked him in a small voice that he couldn't say no to even though he hated the witch.

"Won't Bonnie set me on fire?" Damon smirked and she laughed.

"No." She smirked. "Just don't be mean to her." She smiled.

"Fine. Leave the door open or she'll drive away without me and I won't have my wolf-hunter vampire Barbie there to protect me." He teased and she laughed then the two of them left the house. Caroline did as he said and jumped into the backseat of Bonnie's car while leaving the door open. Stefan jumped out and went up to Damon.

"What happened?" Stefan asked a little panicked and Damon shrugged.

"I'll speak to you later." Damon said then walked to the car but Stefan grabbed his arm. Damon slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Is your hearing not working?" Damon asked him and Stefan was surprised at the hostility there considering they'd been getting along pretty well since he got back from Klaus.

"Fine, I'll speak to you at home." Stefan muttered.

"Can't wait." Damon rolled his eyes then got in next to Caroline.

"Why are you in this car?" Bonnie asked him annoyed.

"I asked him to." Caroline replied and Bonnie arched an eyebrow at her but drove away anyway.

"So what happened?" Bonnie asked.

"We were kidnapped by werewolves and shackled up in a dungeon." Caroline explained.

"How did you get out?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"Maybe we should wait to tell everyone the story so it doesn't have to be told twice." Damon suggested but not in an unkind way and Bonnie glanced at him in her rear view mirror. Caroline shot him an appreciative look for that as she hadn't formulated what she wanted them to know yet. Damon got out his phone and switched it on then typed up a message and handed her the phone.

_You said you don't want them to know so come up with a story and I'll stick to it._ Caroline read and smiled softly.

_Thanks, Damon._ She typed then handed the phone back and he winked at her.

* * *

><p>"I take it you don't want to go back to the boarding house?" Bonnie asked Caroline as they entered Mystic Falls and she shook her head.<p>

"If you could drop me home, that would be great." Caroline said and Bonnie nodded. Bonnie drove into the town centre and stopped in front of an apartment building. Damon was surprised as he'd been sure she was living at Liz's house but he didn't comment. "Thanks for coming to get us, Bonnie." Caroline smiled.

"Damon will fill us in right?" Jeremy asked her.

"Yeah but I need to speak to Barbie for a minute so you two drive over and I'll run back." Damon said then got out of the car as did Caroline. Bonnie gave them suspicious looks but still nodded then drove away.


	3. Best

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Stone<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Want to come up?" Caroline asked as she opened the front door of the building.<p>

"Alright." Damon shrugged then followed her up to the second floor and she opened the door to the apartment.

"Damon, come in." She said and he gave her a funny look but stepped inside.

"Vampires don't have to be invited in to another vampire's home." Damon reminded her and she laughed.

"This is my dad's apartment. I compelled him to say at the threshold that I could invite vampires in and it seems to have worked." She smiled.

"You compelled your dad?" Damon asked amused and she nodded. "How long have you been staying here?" Damon asked her as he looked around. It was completely open plan with the couches and TV off to the right side of the room and the kitchen and table off to the left and straight ahead of him he could see two bedrooms and a bathroom. It was a nice place.

"Since my mom found out I was a vampire. She said that she would be civil and keep my secret but she didn't want me in the house." Caroline shrugged.

"Why didn't I know you weren't living there?" Damon asked her curiously.

"I only told Bonnie and I haven't exactly talked to you about stuff before today." She pointed out and he nodded.

"Are you okay here?" Damon asked her and she smiled.

"It's fine." She nodded. "I'm used to it now." She shrugged. "It's quite nice having my own place. I can do what I want, have blood in the fridge, have people over and I don't have to worry about my mom going through my stuff." She said as she went over to the kitchen.

"Do you have people over a lot?" Damon asked her curiously and she seemed to know what he meant and she smirked at him. He was clearly asking her if she brought guys she slept with here.

"Well, you're here." She said and he chuckled.

"Today's been interesting to say the least." He said and she laughed.

"I never thought of you as someone who dances around a conversation." She replied and he chuckled.

"Fine." He smirked. "Are we going to keep having sex?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't see why not. We're clearly... compatible in that area." She said amused.

"Text me the next time you're in the mood." Damon smirked, pleased with her answer.

"Crap." She said then rolled her eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"I need to go see what happened to my car and purse." She muttered. "My phone and wallet were in it." She said putting her jacket back on.

"I'll come with you." Damon said. "If they followed us back, they'll expect you to go to your car." Damon said.

"Thanks." She said then the two of them left. They reached the car about five minutes later and Damon scanned the area while she tried the doors. Her front door was open and her purse was still on the seat where she left it. She took the car keys out from her bag then looked around outside and hesitantly opened the trunk. Nobody there. She closed the trunk then hopped into the driver's seat and motioned for Damon to get in. "Where do you want me to take you?" Caroline asked as she started to drive.

"That depends." Damon shrugged.

"On?" She asked curiously.

"Whether you're in the mood or not." Damon smirked and she giggled.

"I could be persuaded." She shrugged and Damon had a gleam in his eye. "After a shower." She smirked.

"I do some of my best work in the shower, you know." Damon teased and she laughed.

"Guess you'll have to convince me of that." She teased back and he grinned. He liked that she could banter back. "Aren't the wonder couples waiting for your report?" She asked him and he laughed.

"Let them wait." Damon shrugged. "They should know better by now."

"What, that your cock leads you through life?" She asked amused and he smirked at her.

"Maybe, but I'll be the one having amazing sex while they're sitting around fiddling their thumbs." He replied and she arched a perfectly plucked brow at him.

"Amazing, huh?" She grinned and he chuckled. Of course that's the part she'd pick up.

"I've had better." He lied and she laughed.

"Don't kid yourself, Damon." She replied and he was surprised at her cocky attitude.

"You think you're my best?" Damon asked her and she smirked at him.

"Yep." She said confidently and he chuckled.

"What makes you think that?" He asked amused.

"The way you looked like you'd died and gone to heaven when I did the circle thing with my hips." She replied and he was instantly hard at the memory.

"I think you'll have to show me that again... I can't remember." He lied and she laughed.

"I think the bulge in your pants disagrees with you." She teased and he laughed.

"You're a little vixen, you know that?" Damon teased and she smiled.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "But you know I'll take care of that for you soon enough." She replied pointing to his crotch and his jaw dropped a little at her frankness. He groaned a little involuntarily making her giggle.

"You are a horrible tease." He said and she smiled at him.

"I don't think I can be called a tease if I'm actually going to get you off." She replied knowing he liked a bit of dirty talk.

"Pull over." He said and she could see the pure lust in his eyes.

"I don't have to." She smirked then reached over and started to rub him through his pants while she steered one handed and he moaned. He wanted to ask her then where she'd been all of his life but he bit back the comment. She was nearly at the apartment and she kept her ministrations soft and slow, dragging it out for him – driving him crazy – until she parked the car and he literally carried her up to her apartment at vampire speed.

"What room do you sleep in?" He asked her, lust still framing his voice.

"I thought you were going to show your shower skills off?" She asked as she unlocked the door. As soon as it was open, his mouth was on hers and she barely managed to get the door closed when he rushed her into the bathroom and switched on the shower as he rid her of her clothing and his own. When the water was at a good temperature he lifted her under the spray and kissed her heatedly as she rubbed his cock. He was stunned when in a flash she dropped to her knees and took his cock in her mouth. He groaned at the feel of her pretty lips massaging against the sensitive skin while her tongue swirled softly but quickly around him. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'm..." He said to her but she already knew as she could feel his legs shaking.

"Mmhmm." She replied from where she kneeled and the vibration from her tongue when she said that was all it took.

"Fuck." He groaned as he came and she swallowed him down until she was sure he was finished then she stood up and smirked at him.

"I told you I'd get you off." She winked then leaned her head back under the shower spray and let the water roll down her body. Damon watched the droplets roll down her soft pale skin and he thought she was beautiful. He wasn't sure what to say to her after that. He grabbed a cloth then put a little of her shower gel on it and when she turned her back on him to rinse her hair of the shampoo, he washed her back with the cloth then leaned to whisper in her ear.

"It's my turn next." He said and he felt her shiver under his fingers.

* * *

><p>After the shower, he followed her into the bedroom and got to work on his turn between her legs. He drew it out for as long as possible until she was putty on the bed – truthfully, he just enjoyed pleasing her. He'd always liked pleasing bed partners but especially her for some reason. He'd almost always had to ask for head before but she just did it. He liked that. When she was finished he crawled up the bed and lay beside her.<p>

"Well, that wasn't terrible." She said and he laughed.

"Neither were you." He pointed out. Neither were saying what they really thought of the experiences. "I just thought of something – Stefan's going to know that something happened." Damon said. He was wondering if she wanted to keep him a secret or not.

"Well if he sticks his crooked nose in, tell him to fuck off." She replied sleepily and he laughed. "It's none of his business what we do." She added.

"I might repeat that verbatim." He smirked and she giggled.

"You do that." She smiled at him. "He lost all rights to make any comments about my personal life when he decided to cheat on his girlfriend then blame me for it." She said bluntly and Damon nodded.

"Does Elena know?" Damon asked and Caroline shook her head.

"I don't see the point in telling her something that she'll blame me for. They won't work out anyway, so what does it matter?" Caroline asked.

"What makes you say that?" Damon asked surprised. He thought Stefan and Elena seemed more solid than ever.

"Because Elena doesn't want to turn into a vampire. I think if she truly loved him, she would do anything to be with him. But that might just be my opinion." She shrugged. Damon thought about that for a moment and he could see Caroline's point. "I think she forgets that he's a vampire most of the time because he's so hell bent on pretending to be a regular human guy." Caroline said with distaste.

"You really think things won't work out?" Damon asked confused. His feelings for Elena had been rapidly dissipating over time, considering her reaction to kissing him when he was dying.

"I think it's pointless for vampires to date humans." She replied surprising him.

"I'm surprised you would say that." Damon said a little stunned.

"Why? It is pointless. You date someone, you have to go through the whole 'can I tell them?' crap then they're going to freak out even though you've never once hurt them... pointless. If you date a vampire, they're already aware of what you are, the sex is better and there usually is some kind of understanding considering they can relate to urges and killing and thirst. Humans don't get that you can still be a good person and a killer. They're so judgemental." She said and he laughed.

"You really think you can be good and kill people?" Damon asked surprised and she nodded.

"Of course." She said. "At the end of the day, humans are our food. Do humans think they are bad people when they eat a cheese burger?" She asked and he sniggered.

"Comparing people to cheese burgers. I love it." He smirked at her.

"God, Stefan would have a fit if he heard me say that." Caroline giggled. "I asked him once if killing innocent bunnies made him a psychopath." She said and Damon was in fits of laughter.

"What did he say to that?" Damon asked amused.

"Needless to say, it didn't go down well." She muttered. "Was he always so judgemental?" She asked Damon softly.

"Yeah." Damon nodded. "It didn't bother me as much when we were human because he usually didn't get on my case about stuff. It's just kind of hypocritical of him to do it now." Damon said.

"Because he used to be a ripper?" She asked and Damon nodded.

"I saw him once. We'd been vampires for only a short time and the war was still going on and I saw him go to a battlefield one night and he fed on and killed about 30 soldiers in one night." Damon said. "I'd been a soldier and I knew some of them." Damon replied. "He was like a crazed thing." Damon said disgusted. "That's when I left him to get on with it." Damon said. "And Lexi found him."

"Stefan says I remind him of Lexi." Caroline said and Damon scoffed.

"Maybe if Lexi had a personality and was hot and wasn't a bitch." Damon replied and she giggled.

"Thanks." She winked at him and he smiled.

"Tell me more about this werewolf thing." He said curiously and watched her pull the covers up over them both as Damon leaned on his elbow to watch her.

"Well, we've been sticking around the Virginia area, though the three of them travel around the country when they get tips from some of Vlad's friends since I wasn't ready to leave home yet." She said. "Then we just take out any wolves we find." She shrugged.

"How many?" Damon asked. He was fascinated by this cool hunter-chick side to her.

"Me personally or all of us since I joined up with them?" She asked.

"You personally." Damon replied.

"27." She replied and Damon was surprised. "Well, 31 now I guess." She shrugged. "I should really call Vlad and tell him about the new scum in the area." She sighed.

"What about Lockwood?" Damon asked her softly.

"He's half the reason I do this." She replied. "He told me that night he bit you –though I didn't know he'd bitten you then... Matt shot him so I got him cleaned up then we were just talking on the couch for a while... He told me that he loved me but when he left Mystic Falls to go back to Florida, we'd be enemies because his pack convinced him that all vampires were evil and that one day I'd end up corrupted just like you and Stefan and that it was a pack's job to take out vampires." She said and Damon could tell it hurt her.

"Want me to kill him for you?" Damon asked her and she smiled at him fondly again.

"No, that's alright. If I ever see him again, I'll do it myself. Show him just how corrupted I am." She shrugged.

"You're not corrupted." Damon said confused.

"I know that. But I'm done taking people's shit. I'm done putting myself at risk to go out of my way to look out for other people when they just don't really care." She said and his stomach clenched.

"What are these people you're working with like?" Damon asked her.

"Vlad is really calm and focused; I guess he gets that with age. He sired both Miri and Oliver. Miri is short tempered and enjoys nothing more than ripping out a wolf's heart." Caroline smirked at the thought and Damon noticed. "Oliver is sweet and kind of tender hearted and a little dense but he's a good guy." She smiled. "Oli is totally in love with Miri and Miri is totally in love with Vlad." Caroline giggled. "It's been that way for decades." She laughed. "It's kind of a shame, actually."

"You sound like you really like them all." Damon pointed out.

"I do." She nodded. "I could see myself being close friends with them one day." She smiled. "You would get along really well with Miri." Caroline said. Damon was a little confused as to what she was getting at.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked; his confusion evident. He didn't know if she meant in a friendly way or more... And he didn't know why that bothered him, though it did, considering he was lying naked with Caroline in that moment.

"I just think your personalities would go well together. You could be good friends, I think." She said and Damon didn't know why he felt like sighing in relief at her answer.

"Would you want me hunting with you?" Damon asked her and she couldn't understand why his face showed a trace of vulnerability.

"Of course." She smiled and he grinned back at her. "You would need to try to be nice to them though." She pointed out and he smirked.

"I could try." He said and she laughed.

"Just the fact you would try gives me hope for you." She smiled.

"There's no hope for me, Caroline." Damon smirked.

"That's a little pessimistic of you." She smirked and he laughed as he heard his words returned to him. "Can you really leave Mystic Falls behind? After everything?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I know you love, Elena." She said hesitantly and he sighed.

"Not anymore, Caroline." He replied honestly and she looked stunned.

"I never really got that with you, to be honest." She said.

"Got what?" He asked amused.

"Think about it, if you went out with Elena, imagine what your relationship would be like. Elena doesn't like sex, she doesn't really drink, she likes to cuddle on the couch and watch chick flicks and hold hands and talk about her feelings... that just never really seemed like what I imagined you like in a relationship." She shrugged and he laughed.

"Honestly, I never really thought about it. I knew I'd never be with her so the practicalities of it never really crossed my mind." He smirked.

"What was it about her?" She asked curiously.

"I think it was a combination of looking like Katherine, pissing off Stefan and the fact that she was the first person to give a crap about me since I was human." Damon replied and she nodded.

"And she strung you along." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I was sure I was the only one that noticed that." Damon smirked.

"Everyone but Elena noticed. Even Stefan knew she had feelings for you." Caroline said. "You know that time you snapped Jeremy's neck?" She asked and Damon nodded. "Stefan couldn't even muster any annoyance towards you because he was so ridiculously happy about it." She said and Damon chuckled.

"You mean he was glad I fucked up any chance I had?" Damon asked amused and she nodded.

"I think he was worried that she'd sleep with you then definitely leave him." She giggled.

"What do you mean? I thought you just said Elena doesn't like sex." Damon said.

"That's because she's only slept with two people and they're both crap in bed." Caroline smirked and Damon laughed.

"Elena actually said Stefan's crap in bed?" Damon asked amused. He found that hilariously funny.

"Well, I was complaining about Matt being terrible in bed and Elena piped up and said at least he was better than Stefan." Caroline said and Damon burst into laughter and Caroline giggled. "But you can't repeat anything I tell you, Damon." Caroline warned and he nodded with a smirk.

"I won't. Believe me, it's enough that I know that." He replied amused then kissed her. "Thanks for telling me that." He smiled and she laughed. "Did you ever like Stefan?" Damon asked curiously.

"I thought he was hot when I first saw him, but again like I told you earlier, it was just because he was a new face. After spending like five minutes with him, I could never see him that way." She replied.

"How so?" Damon asked with a smirk but he was very happy with her answer surprisingly.

"Well, I thought my relationship with Matt was boring... I think Stefan might actually be worse. I think it's even possible that Matt was less judgemental about me being a vampire than Stefan is." She said and he laughed. "Next time I get into that mess again it'll be with someone fun." She smiled.

"What about this Vlad guy? Why don't you like him back?" Damon asked.

"You'll understand as soon as you meet him." She smirked. "He's... intense. And not in the fun way. He's great as a friend but I think I'd stake myself if I had to be his girlfriend." She giggled. "And when he was training me, when I did something wrong he'd tell me off the way a dad tells his kid off. The first time he did that, I stopped sleeping with him." She smirked. "It was just creepy." She said and Damon laughed.

"What would you say about me?" Damon asked amused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you were talking to someone like this and they wanted to know what I'm like, what would you say?" He asked and she laughed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Curiosity." He shrugged.

"Am I talking to a human or a vampire?" She asked curiously and he laughed.

"Human?" Damon smirked.

"I would say: If you want to live... Run the other way." She smirked and he laughed loudly.

"Vampire?" He asked amused.

"I would say: Damon Salvatore is attractive, ruthless, lethal and marginally crazy, but you could never have anyone better watching your back." She said and Damon laughed. "And, he has a moment every six months or so when he can be sweet, not to mention he's not bad in bed." She winked and he chuckled then kissed her softly.

"Not bad?" Damon asked her in disbelief. "I think I'm offended." He smirked and she laughed.

"Reasonable?" She asked innocently.

"Try again." He replied.

"Fairly good?"

"Next."

"Enjoyable?"

"Nope." He smirked.

"Why do you want me to tell you something that you already know?" She asked him softly and he chuckled.

"I just like hearing it." He shrugged.

"Best ever?" She asked him amused and he grinned at her.

"Do you mean it this time?" He asked with a smile and she sighed.

"Yes." She said then he kissed her again.

"You haven't asked what I think." Damon pointed out.

"I don't need to." She smirked. "I'm your best too."

"That confident?" He asked her amused and she laughed.

"I'm confident when it comes to sex, yes." She nodded.

"I suppose you might be right." Damon smirked.

"You're actually admitting it?" She cocked an eyebrow. Internally she couldn't believe that Damon Salvatore just admitted that she was the best sex he'd had.

"You admitted it." He shrugged and she giggled.

"I might just do that hip thing for you as a reward then." She smirked and his eyes suddenly conveyed his lust again.

"I don't think I've ever met a woman as up for it as I am." Damon replied and she laughed.

"I might even surpass you, Salvatore." She wiggled her eyebrows seductively then pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist. She pushed herself down on him and he groaned.

"Can you do that thing where you squeeze your muscles at some point?" He nearly stuttered as she started to spin her hips. She giggled then leaned down so their chests were touching.

"How about both?" She smirked at him and his eyes widened. She sat back up then spun her hips in the circular way he loved from earlier and he groaned and held her hips. When she was going at vampire speed she added the muscle squeezes and Damon gasped.

"Holy fuck, Caroline!" He yelled and she laughed as she kept going. He only lasted a few more minutes though – it felt that good – and he couldn't help crying out again. She smiled down at him then brushed her lips on his for a sweet kiss then rolled off him onto her back.

"You alright?" She giggled and he smirked then rolled over on his side and put his arm over her stomach and rested his forehead against the top of her arm.

"Just give me five minutes to get my brain working and I'll finish you off." He said and she laughed.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled. "It was worth it for your reaction." She teased and he chuckled into her arm.

"I can't even come up with some witty remark to that." Damon replied and she smirked at him then rubbed his arm absently. She didn't know how they went from hardly speaking earlier to being affectionate...

"What would you say?" She asked after a few moments of silence though she was sure she didn't want to know.

"About what?" He asked curiously.

"You asked what I would say about you to someone. What would you say?" She asked.

"Don't ask me about Caroline, she's mine." Damon replied in a sleepy voice and Caroline blinked in surprise and laughed. Why would he say that?

"Damon, I'm being serious." She said and he chuckled.

"Fine. I'd say Caroline Forbes is fun, has a good sense of humour and is really hot especially when offing werewolves." Damon replied and she smirked. "You're also a ray of sunshine." He said and she found herself smiling at that. That was sweet. She could hear in his voice that he was exhausted.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Are you hungry?" She asked him and he nodded against her arm.

"Two minutes and I'll get up." Damon mumbled sleepily and she had to suppress a giggle.

"Why don't you have a little nap?" She suggested.

"Mmhmm." He mumbled then seconds later he was fast asleep. She eased herself off the bed, carefully lifting his arm so she wouldn't wake him. She got up and pulled on pyjama bottoms and a tank top then slipped out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen.


	4. You, obviously

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Stone<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>After Caroline had some blood, she found she was really tired too so she went back to bed. She lay down and just before she fell asleep she felt a heavy arm go over her stomach and pull her a little closer. Her last thought was that she probably shouldn't be allowing this... But it just felt so good.<p>

Damon woke up in the middle of the night and found himself completely wrapped around Caroline then noticed she was holding the hand that was over her stomach as she slept. Damon wasn't really sure what to think of this but he shrugged it off then let sleep overtake him again and his last thought was how nice it was.

Caroline woke up the next morning, still with Damon's arm around her but she noticed that she was holding his hand so she let go and eased herself out of bed. She went into the kitchen and downed a blood bag then brushed her teeth and washed her face and put her hair up in a ponytail. She put on the coffee machine then took out some laundry and put it in the washing machine before there was a loud knock on her door.

Damon woke up at the sound of a knock on Caroline's door and noticed he was in bed alone then he heard her walk over to the door. He listened intently just in case she needed his help then heard her open the door and sigh in annoyance.

"Why are you here, Stefan? How did you know about this place?" She asked him annoyed and Damon cocked an eyebrow wondering why he was here too. He was really annoyed at Stefan for being such a dick to her after everything she did for him.

"Bonnie told me because I wanted to apologise for kissing you." Stefan replied.

"You're months too late, Stefan. Why would you kiss me anyway? I've never seen you as anything more than a friend. And regardless of that – I would never do that to Elena." She said angrily.

"I just realised that I developed feelings for you when you were helping me after Klaus... and... I just wanted you to know that." Stefan said awkwardly and Damon's stomach clenched. She said she didn't have feelings for Stefan but Damon knew how girls reacted to Stefan.

"Stefan, I thought you and I were really good friends. You just ditched me after I spent months searching for you as did Damon, whereas Elena gave up after a week. It was completely unfair of you to kiss me then blame me for it." Caroline snapped.

"I know." Stefan nodded. "I'm sorry that I said we shouldn't be friends. I was confused and hurt because you pushed me away." He admitted.

"Stefan, you only think you have feelings for me because I'm already a vampire." Caroline countered and Damon was stunned that she'd thought of that. "Honestly, I'm not interested in rebuilding our friendship, Stefan but I will give you a piece of friendly advice." Caroline said. "If Elena loves you like she says she does, she would turn to be with you without hesitation. That's what real love is." She replied.

"Elena and I aren't going to work out, I think." Stefan sighed.

"Maybe you should try not kissing her friends. Might help." Caroline said wryly and Damon had to bite his lip to stop from laughing.

"I deserve that. Can't you give me another chance for us to be friends? Please?" Stefan asked her and that pissed Damon off so he picked up a pair of her plain black sweatpants and pulled them on.

"You heard her... she isn't interested in rebuilding a friendship with you." Damon said as he walked out of the bedroom shirtless and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"You heard everything we just talked about?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"I knew already." Damon countered and Stefan's eyes widened. If Damon knew he could tell Elena.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan gasped. "Wait – you didn't come home last night. Were you here the whole time?" Stefan exclaimed. "Did you..."

"That's none of your business." Caroline replied annoyed.

"Morning." Damon smirked at her then kissed her cheek and she smiled back at him. Stefan was shocked at what he saw.

"Caroline." Stefan said concerned.

"None of your business." Caroline said slowly enunciating each word.

"I really don't think..." Stefan started before she interrupted him.

"I didn't ask, Stefan." She said firmly. "I woke up like five minutes ago. Yesterday was a long day and I'm going to need coffee before I can deal with you. You should go." Caroline said and Stefan nodded.

"Please, call me." Stefan said to her and she sighed and nodded. "Damon, you and I are going to talk later." Stefan said deadpan and Damon shrugged.

"I'd rather just stay here with Caroline." Damon smirked at Stefan and saw the livid expression as Stefan took a step forward and bounced off the barrier to the door.

"How did you get in?" Stefan asked in disbelief and Damon shrugged.

"I was invited. I would have thought over a century would have taught you the vampire door policy." Damon teased and Caroline giggled as she poured coffee.

"Coffee, Damon?" She asked and he turned and smiled at her.

"I'd love some." Damon grinned at Stefan's red face and was sure he saw smoke coming out of Stefan's ears.

"Damon, please come outside and speak to me for a second." Stefan said through gritted teeth.

"Let me think about that..." Damon put a finger to his chin and looked at the ceiling. "Uh... No." Damon smirked then closed the door on Stefan and Caroline's jaw dropped then she laughed and Damon winked at her. "Did you sleep well?" Damon asked her as he sat down at the breakfast bar in front of the cup of coffee she'd served for him.

"Like the dead." She joked and he laughed.

"Me too." He smiled.

"You're in a good mood this morning." She pointed out with a small smile and he shrugged.

"You can't really blame me with what happened last night then sleeping next to a hot blonde and to be woken up and get to royally annoy Stefan." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." She smiled and he shrugged.

"That's what friends do, right?" Damon asked and she grinned.

"They do." She nodded. "Are you really hanging out with me today or were you just saying that to annoy him?" She asked and he smirked.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked and she laughed.

"Well, I have to fill Vlad in on our kidnapping but otherwise nothing." She replied. "You could meet him if you want? Find out if you want to work with him." She said.

"Sure, why not?" Damon asked her with a small smile but secretly he already hated this Vlad dude for having sex with her... That confused Damon to no end. Why was he so reluctant to leave her side?

"Go get your clothes and I'll stick them in the washer and drier." She instructed while she sipped her coffee and he smirked at her bossing him around but did as she asked anyway as it meant he wouldn't have to run back to the boarding house and get clothes. "You suit my sweatpants." She said and he laughed, forgetting he was wearing them.

"I thought Stefan would have a fit if I just came out naked." He teased and she laughed.

"You might as well have. Did you see his face? He was furious." She said.

"Do you want to talk about what he told you?" Damon asked her quietly as he sat back down on the stool.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"He admitted that he has feelings for you." Damon replied awkwardly.

"And?" She asked him and he cocked an eyebrow.

"It doesn't change things?" Damon asked her and she laughed.

"No, not at all." She replied with a small smile. "First, I told you I only see him as a friend and not even that now, really. Second, I would never do that to Elena. Third, and most important, I'm not a doppelganger – I don't do brothers. I'm sleeping with you and I'm happy to stick to that decision." She said and Damon smirked at her. He liked that answer. He really liked that answer. Why did he like that answer so much? "I seem to have made you happy by saying that." Caroline pointed out and he chuckled at her. He was sure that she was reading his mind.

"Well... yeah." He smiled a little shyly and Caroline was surprised to see such a change in his features. He didn't look all cocky in that moment and his features had softened. What was going on with him? Did he actually look nervous? Then she remembered that nobody had ever picked him over Stefan before and she sighed then walked over to where he sat on the high stool, cupped his cheek and kissed him. He responded immediately holding her waist and he deepened the kiss and let their tongues mingle softly in a kiss that turned out to be far more intimate than either of them was expecting. Caroline had no idea how this happened. They were supposed to be having casual sex. They were supposed to scratch the itch! How did it happen that she was now kissing Damon in a non-sexual way? How were they suddenly kissing in a non-booty call way? How could her stomach have butterflies? She couldn't have feelings for him... right? Crap!

Damon was shocked at just how much he was enjoying this kiss. He was even more shocked that he was fine to just kiss her. He wasn't even trying to jump her. He'd offered to be her bed buddy... to scratch her itch. How did they suddenly end up like this? He wasn't sure... but he was sure that he wasn't ready to stop yet. Caroline ended up weaving her fingers through his hair and he ended up pulling her closer with one hand on the small of her back and the other cupping her cheek. Neither were really sure what to say after this so they just kept kissing. They couldn't just do it all day though so eventually Caroline pulled away and couldn't help giggling and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her for her response, even though he loved that laugh.

"Something funny?" He asked and she kissed his cheek then went back to her coffee.

"Nothing." She smiled amused.

"Tell me?" He asked her nicely and she couldn't really say no since she advocated the 'ask nicely' tactic.

"It's just I didn't know you were such a good kisser." She shrugged. "Anytime we've kissed it's been a gateway for something else and I didn't think about it." She said. "I just thought it was funny that I figured out you were good in bed before figuring out you were a good kisser." She could tell she was rambling a little but couldn't really help it. But he smirked which set her at ease a bit.

"You're cute when you get flustered." He teased and she rolled her eyes and if she were human she would no doubt be blushing.

"Jackass." She replied and he chuckled.

"Oh, how you hurt me, Caroline." He said dramatically covering his heart with his hand and she laughed.

"So, does Stefan showing up here change anything for you?" She asked him curiously.

"Why would it?" Damon asked confused.

"You heard him say he didn't think things with Elena would work out." She shrugged then took another sip. She would have felt pathetic for asking that had he not asked first.

"What's that got to do with me?" Damon asked still not understanding what she meant.

"If she and Stefan break up, the first person she'll go to will be you." Caroline shrugged. Damon understood then that she was kind of in the same boat with Elena as he was with Stefan.

"See the problem with that is... I seem to be quite taken with a blonde ninja vampire that's a secret computer geek." He smirked at her and she laughed but felt her stomach flutter at his admission. "So, I'll no doubt be busy if she stops by." He wiggled his eyebrows at the word 'busy'. He thought it over and as much as there was a teeny tiny part of him that kind of wanted to have Elena just because he had wanted her for so long... He wanted to see the big deal and why he'd spent so much time on her, he guessed... The other larger part wanted to see why this sex thing he and Caroline had was making him cuddle in bed with her – he took comfort from that cuddle. Kissing her with no indication of sex to be had between them – he enjoyed the intimacy he'd had during the kiss. The two of them were flirting with each other constantly – he never flirted with girls _after_ he screwed them. He actually enjoyed her company – he couldn't remember the last time he just wanted to sit all day and _talk_. This was far more interesting for him to explore than the ball of drama that was Elena.

"You're not even curious?" She asked sceptically and he smirked.

"Nope. Let me tell you how that would go because it'll be just like when she kissed me when I was bitten by Lockwood – Elena would find me, she'd cry, she'd hug me, she'd kiss me then realise _she_ kissed _me_, she'd yell at me for taking advantage of her even though I didn't do anything then she wouldn't talk to me for a week. Do you think that sounds remotely appealing?" Damon asked and she laughed.

"No, I guess not." She conceded.

"Think I'm done with brunettes." He winked and she smiled. Since when was Damon this nice to her? "Speaking of that." He smirked then he was behind her with his hands on her hips and he leaned down to kiss her neck. "I remember that I didn't get to finish you last night." He said seductively and grinned when she shuddered as his breath touched her neck.

"I told you it was worth it to hear you scream my name." She teased trying to keep her cool.

"See... this time I want you to scream mine." He whispered and she moaned as he pulled her flush against him and she could feel his hardness resting on her lower back as he slid his hands up her shirt to fondle her breasts. "What do you think? Can you be persuaded?" He asked seductively and she was too caught up in the moment to register he'd asked her something. "Hmm?"

"What did you say?" She gasped as he slid his hand below the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and let his finger run along her slit. He chuckled a little as he loved how caught up in sex she got. She never just lay there... She always participated fully.

"Want to go back to bed and I'll make it up to you?" Damon whispered and she nodded. Damon sped her into the room and she was on her back on the bed with him on top of her in less than a second. He stared into her eyes then cupped her cheek and kissed her. She ran her hands over his bare sides and back, feeling his smooth muscles beneath her fingertips and she groaned. He just turned her on so much. Damon kissed down her jaw line then her neck and he pulled up her top and kissed and sucked her pert breasts before continuing his journey down on her. He swirled his tongue in her bellybutton as he knew that was sensitive for her and she gasped a little then he stuck his fingers under the waistband of her bottoms and pulled her pyjamas right off so she was lying naked. He loved when she was naked. He continued down until he was face to face with her centre. He pushed open her knees then ran his tongue from her entrance upwards to her sensitive spot and she moaned and fisted the sheets as he continued his light but fast tongue swirls. He stuck a finger into her and he was satisfied when she moaned at the movement. He teased her at different paces while not allowing her to cum until she was shaking with the need for release.

"I need..." She panted and he looked up into her eyes as he licked her bundle of nerves.

"What do you need?" He asked smirking against her folds.

"I need you. Please." She gasped as he started to move his tongue a little faster with a small smile on his face. He noticed that her hand was still grasping the sheet on her right side so he moved his free left hand up and interlaced her fingers and she squeezed his hand lightly showing that she liked that. He wanted to feel how much pressure she exerted when she came. Her legs shook and hit off his head which he loved as the more undone she was the better her orgasm would be. He thrust with his fingers and licked suddenly at vampire speed still keeping it soft and perfectly coordinated until her body shook like a leaf and she came full force. "Oh, God! Damon!" She exclaimed and he grinned while he rode it out for her. When he was sure she was finished he climbed up her body and kissed her then rolled and lay next to her.

"You yelled my name." He practically purred in her ear while he put his arm over her and she giggled.

"I mean to say damn." She lied and he chuckled.

"You're a little liar." He teased then kissed her again.

"Are you always like this?" She asked curiously and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Like what?" He asked confused.

"With all the girls you have sex with... are you always affectionate?" She asked with a small smile and he laughed.

"No." He shook his head. "I just keep wanting to touch you." He shrugged. "Why? Does it bother you?" He asked.

"No, just wondering." She shrugged.

"Do you like it?" Damon asked curiously as he kissed her neck again and she laughed.

"Yes." She replied then he pulled her into him so that her face was inches from his on the pillows and her hands rested against his chest while his arm held her back. "Do you?" She asked as she stared into those eyes. He had the cheek to smirk of course.

"Mmhmm." He replied with a shrug.

"Why are you affectionate with me and not the others?" She asked him curiously.

"You know why." He smirked and she smiled.

"I don't think I do." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"I told you already." He replied amused.

"Did you?" She played dumb and he laughed then kissed her.

"Yes." He replied.

"What are we doing?" She laughed a little and Damon shrugged.

"What do you mean?" He asked while moving a stray bit of her hair behind her ear.

"Wasn't this supposed to be just sex?" She asked him softly.

"It can be that if you want that." Damon replied and her stomach clenched. His reply obviously indicated that he wanted something else and she couldn't help that she was starting to feel for him.

"What do you want?" She asked him and he could see that she was still a little nervous around him regarding anything else which of course he deserved. He knew he would have to put himself out there first.

"I want to go out with you." Damon replied and her eyes widened a little at him admitting that. "But you said yesterday that you weren't interested in anything with feelings so I can do the casual thing if you'd rather that." He replied. "I don't want to put any pressure on you so if you want, I can be your friend who scratches your itch." He smirked. "Or, I can take you out and we can see where it goes. Up to you." Damon shrugged. Caroline thought about it for a moment and realised that with everything else that had been going on, she couldn't remember the last time she'd smiled and laughed so much as she had the day before and that morning.

"If there's a chance that you will still want Elena then I'd rather just stay friends but if there isn't then I'll date you." She replied and he could understand that. He understood that she didn't want to open herself up just to get tossed aside the minute Elena changed her mind about him.

"So, you want me to choose you or Elena?" Damon asked her seriously and he saw that she wasn't really prepared for him to be that blunt.

"It sounds bad when you put it like that." She replied and he laughed. He thought over all the time that had passed since his wolf bite and his feelings for Elena were almost gone yet he'd never been drawn to Elena like he was the bubbly blonde. He knew that if he picked Caroline, he could never change his mind. It would be completely unfair and as someone who'd had that done to them, he knew what that felt like. He didn't want to do that to her so he brushed his fingers against her cheek and chose.

"You, obviously." He said to her and her face lit up in that smile that he liked so much.

"Alright, Salvatore. You can take me out." She replied and he smiled.

"Tonight?" He asked her.

"Sure." She nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" Damon asked her.

"Somewhere fun." She smiled.

"I'll look into it." He smirked and she laughed.

"You do that." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Once Damon's clothes were dried the two of them got dressed.<p>

"You want to come meet Vlad?" She asked him as she pulled her shoes on.

"Isn't he going to be jealous?" Damon asked her and she laughed.

"No." She replied.

"You said that he likes you." Damon replied.

"He does but I told him I like someone else." She shrugged.

"Did you like someone else when you told him that?" Damon smirked.

"No, but he doesn't need to know that." She smirked back and he chuckled. "I don't tell him much of my personal business anyway; we more or less only talk about hunting the wolves." She shrugged. "Why? Are you jealous?" She asked amused and he smirked.

"Maybe a little." He replied and she looked surprised.

"There's nothing to be jealous of." She countered and he nodded.

"Alright then." He replied.

"He's a decent guy so don't just hate him right away, okay?" She said and he chuckled.

"I'll try." He replied.

"Good. I'm hungry." She complained as she put her jacket on.

"Don't you have blood in the fridge?" Damon asked and she screwed up her face.

"I'm going to stop on the way and hunt." She replied and he grinned.

"I'm sick of the bagged stuff too." He smirked. He watched her walk over to a drawer and grab a small stack of large square gauze band aids. "What's that for?" He asked curiously.

"To put on the bites." She said absently as she put them in her pocket.

* * *

><p>They were about half an hour's drive away from Mystic Falls when Caroline pulled over. She got out of the car and Damon followed and the two of them went into the woods.<p>

"Why'd you park here?" Damon asked curiously.

"There's a camp site up there and a lot of groups camp away from the site so nobody will hear anything when we get there." She smirked and he chuckled. The two of them took off running for a few miles when they came across a camp site with two tents in the distance.

"Do you compel them first?" Damon asked her quietly and she shook her head.

"No, because I test my control and see if I can stop." She shrugged.

"And if you can't?" Damon asked curiously.

"Then I have a shovel in my trunk." She replied and he looked surprised.

"Fair enough." He smirked. Caroline closed her eyes and focused her hearing and heard four heart beats.

"Two each." She mumbled to herself and as luck would have it two people came out of one tent just then and she glanced at Damon and he nodded. Caroline took off at full speed and reached one camper. She grabbed him, covered his mouth with her hand and bit his neck and fed. She managed to pull away just as his heart beat slowed down. He hadn't had the chance to scream so she compelled him to forget and stuck a band aid on his neck then tossed him back inside the tent. She looked over and Damon was just compelling the girl. Caroline handed him a gauze band aid and he put it on the girl. The two in the other tent came out then and Caroline attacked. This time he screamed as did the girl when Damon bit her. Caroline didn't take as much from this guy as she had the other and the two of them compelled them and patched them up then left the camp site.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were going hunting." Damon smirked at her and she shrugged.

"It's just not as good if you compel them to stand still and be quiet." She replied.

"True." Damon nodded. "Your control is excellent." Damon said and she smiled.

"Practice." She replied. "I still have the odd occasion where I can't stop." She said and he nodded.

"You can't or you don't want to?" Damon asked her as they got back in the car.

"Well, I never go hunting with the intention to kill but sometimes half way through I'm like 'fuck it'." She replied and he nodded.

"I think everyone gets that." Damon shrugged.

"When was the last time you killed someone?" She asked as she drove.

"From feeding?" Damon asked and she nodded. "Uh..." He said as he thought about it. "I think it was before the battle where Klaus died. I wanted to be as strong as possible." He said.

"That was a while ago." She said and he chuckled.

"I'm losing my evilness, I guess." He smirked and she laughed.

* * *

><p>They drove for another twenty minutes then Caroline took a slip road and came up to a secluded house. It was a medium sized house but Damon guessed that the appeal was with it being quite a distance away from any other houses. They got out of the car and the front door opened. Damon saw a good looking tall beefy guy with a buzz cut and a stubble beard come out the front door with a smile.<p>

"Hey Vlad." Caroline called then walked over and hugged him.

"Carolina. What brings you here today?" He replied in heavily accented English.

"What do you think? The scum retaliated." She said and his jaw clenched. "This is Damon. I was hoping he could join our hunting party." She said and Vlad nodded.

"Hello Damon, I am Vladislav." He held out his hand and Damon shook it. Damon noticed that Vlad had to be at least six foot five tall and he tried to suppress the hatred he was feeling towards this guy.

"Nice to meet you." Damon replied and Caroline smiled at him for attempting to be nice.

"Please, come inside." Vlad directed them and they went inside. Damon was surprised that he could just walk right in. He figured a hunter would have the sense to have a human living there. "How did they retaliate?" Vlad asked once they'd sat down on couches. Vlad sat across from Damon and Caroline.

"They kidnapped us yesterday and shackled us in this sort of dungeon thing but we managed to get free and when they came to feed us we snuck out. There were at least three packs there." Caroline said and Vlad sighed.

"They must know who you are, Lina." Vlad said to Caroline. "How many did you see or hear and how many did you despatch?" He asked.

"Heard at least twelve, despatched five." She replied and he nodded.

"They will most likely have moved on by now." Vlad said.

"Or they could have sent for back up, expecting an attack." Damon replied and Vlad nodded.

"Yes, that is true. Shall we hit it and check?" Vlad asked the two of them.

"Where are Miri and Oli?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Mira is hunting and Oli is in the town buying cake." Vlad rolled his eyes and Caroline giggled.

"Why does he buy cake so often?" Caroline asked and Vlad laughed.

"He likes to remember when his mother made cake." Vlad said with a shrug.

"We should definitely hit the place from yesterday but we have to do it tonight then. Tomorrow's the full moon." She replied and Vlad nodded.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"Damon?" Caroline asked as she hadn't been paying attention.

"It's about half an hour's drive away from here." Damon replied. "Maybe we should just go now, they probably won't all expect vampires to be able to come out during the day."

"Yes, that is good idea." Vlad replied with a small smile. "Have you much experience with the wolves?" Vlad asked Damon.

"Vlad, I already told you about Damon, remember?" Caroline asked and Damon looked surprised.

"Yes that's right, he is Stefan's brother, yes? Damon came to rescue you when the wolves took you, yes?" Vlad asked as he tried to remember.

"Yes." Caroline smiled.

"What did you hear about Stefan?" Damon asked curiously.

"That he was a bad friend to her." Vlad said and Damon nodded.

"He was." Damon replied. "Caroline didn't tell me about that until yesterday."

"You believe her?" Vlad asked curiously and Damon looked surprised.

"Of course." He nodded. "Stefan's not my brother by choice, believe me." Damon said and Vlad laughed.

"I did not like my brother either." Vlad smiled. "Was there anything else in the area?"

"No, we can take guns." Caroline nodded.

"Guns?" Damon asked her and she giggled.

"Wolf's bane filled bullet to the brain and bye-bye werewolf." She smirked and he laughed.

"Lina, why don't you show Damon the weapon room?" Vlad said and she nodded.

"C'mon." Caroline smiled at him and he got up and followed her across the room to a bookcase where she took out a book and opened the cover to reveal a number pad. She typed in a code then the book case moved and a door opened. Damon smirked. That was cool. He followed her in and his jaw dropped. It was a really large room and every wall was filled with different types of weapons from guns to knives to swords and other weird looking devices.

"This is cool." Damon grinned at her and she giggled.

"I know, right?" She asked with a smile.

"What's that for?" Damon pointed to a locked door.

"That's the full moon part of the house." She replied and he looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We go in there on the night of the full moon. It can't be accessed by werewolves." She replied.

"That's pretty clever, actually." He nodded. "I just remembered something." Damon said then walked out of the weapons room and back over to the couch where Vlad was and sat down and Caroline sat beside him with a curious look on her face.

"What did you remember?" She asked him.

"I want in on this." Damon said to Vlad. "And I have something that'll sweeten the deal for you."

"And what's that?" Vlad asked curiously.

"I was bitten by a werewolf and I had Klaus' blood and it healed the bite." Damon said and Vlad nodded.

"Yes, I was told." Vlad said and Damon smirked.

"I found out later that I'm now immune to werewolf bites." Damon said and both of them looked surprised. "I was bitten again when we fought Klaus and it just healed right away. When Klaus was incapacitated, I drained a lot of his blood and I have it hidden away just in case anyone I know is bitten by a wolf again. If you two were to drink a little of it, you would be immune to wolf bites too." Damon said and both Caroline and Vlad's jaws dropped.

"That would be a very good thing." Vlad nodded. "Would you be willing to allow us this?"

"I was going to give it to Caroline anyway but if you let me in on this werewolf hunting thing, you and your two vampires can have it too." Damon nodded. "On the condition that you don't tell anyone else about this. I'd have vampires tracking me down constantly for this and there's not enough for every vampire on the planet." Damon said and Vlad nodded.

"Understood." Vlad said. "Do we have a deal then?" He put out his hand and Damon shook it.

"We do." Damon nodded.

"But if you're immune to a wolf bite, wouldn't that make your blood the cure too?" Caroline asked him and he looked a little startled.

"I guess it's possible." Damon replied. "I wouldn't really know how to test that theory though." He smirked. "So what's the plan for today then? Want me to go get the blood now?" Damon asked.

"We could all meet up in a couple of hours at the house we were at last night." Caroline suggested.

"Yes, if you give me the address we will meet you there." Vlad nodded. Caroline went over to a notepad then gave it to Damon who wrote down the address then handed it to Vlad. "Say at three?" Vlad asked.

"Sure." Caroline smiled.

"I'll bring the blood." Damon nodded.

"We'll bring the weapons." Vlad grinned at Damon.

"Let's hope they're still there then." Caroline smiled.

* * *

><p>Caroline drove away with Damon in the passenger seat and after they were back on the main road Caroline glanced at him.<p>

"Thanks for being nice to him." Caroline said and Damon shrugged.

"He's not that bad." Damon replied and she giggled.

"It was cool of you to offer Klaus' blood to them. Has Stefan had it?" She asked curiously.

"Nobody but you and now Vlad know I have it." Damon replied.

"You're not going to give some to Stefan?" She asked surprised and Damon shrugged.

"He's not going to get bitten by a werewolf so he doesn't need to know. Stefan would want to start handing it out to everyone if I told him I had it and honestly, I don't give a crap if other vampires die from wolf bites." Damon smirked and she laughed. "What else did you tell him about me?"

"Basically what I told you I would say to someone." Caroline replied. "I didn't tell him about when I was human or that you tried to stake me." She smirked at him. "He doesn't even know that you're technically my sire." She said.

"Why does he call you Lina?" Damon asked curiously.

"He said in Russia my name would be Karolina and I told him I liked that better so he just started calling me that." She shrugged.

"I hope those wolves are still there." Damon said. "Since you did all the killing last night." He smirked.

"You killed one." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but still. It's been a while since I had a good brawl." Damon grinned.


	5. Brawl

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Stone<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Caroline pulled up at the boarding house so Damon could pick up the blood and they walked in the door together. Caroline followed Damon up to his room without closing the door behind her. Damon walked into his walk in closet while she slumped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling and waited for him. He opened his safe and took out a cooler then opened it, removed a vial as he'd poured the blood into individual vials then put the cooler back and locked the safe. He smirked when he saw Caroline lying on his bed and he put the vial down on his dresser then walked over and crawled up on top of her.<p>

"Did you get it?" She asked him and he nodded then started to kiss her neck and she giggled.

"We don't have time for that, Damon." She said and he chuckled against her skin.

"Who said I was doing anything?" He cocked an eyebrow to look at her and she smiled.

"So you were just kissing my neck for the hell of it?" She asked him amused and he smirked.

"Maybe I just like kissing your neck, did you think of that?" He asked her then returned to kissing her neck and she moaned a little. He moved up to her mouth moments later.

"Someone's coming." She whispered against his lips and he shrugged. He didn't care if someone knew about them though he was far too distracted by her to concentrate on who it was.

"So what?" He asked her then kissed her again. She opened for him and he slid his tongue against hers. She weaved her hands into his hair and he cupped her cheeks.

"Oh my god!" Caroline pulled away and looked at the door to see Elena standing there looking shocked.

"Hi, Elena." Caroline said awkwardly as Damon was still on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Elena exclaimed.

"Making out, wasn't it obvious?" Damon smirked at her and Caroline giggled. Damon still hadn't moved from his position on top of Caroline.

"Why were you making out?" She asked confused and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Because we're dating." Damon said, Elena's jaw dropped and Caroline tried to hide her surprise that he would tell Elena that when they hadn't even been on a date yet. "Did you want something?" Damon asked her annoyed. "Or can it wait? 'Cause I'm kind of busy." He said motioning to Caroline.

"Uh... I just wanted to talk to you." Elena said.

"About?" Damon asked.

"It's private." She said and Damon rolled his eyes then he felt Caroline go a little rigid underneath him.

"Now's not the best time, we need to get going anyway, Caroline." Damon said then got off her and pulled her up to her feet by the hand. Damon walked back into his closet, grabbed the vial from the dresser and put it in his pocket. "Ready?" Damon asked Caroline as he took her hand and interlaced their fingers. He knew they weren't really at that stage yet but he didn't want her to have any doubts about Elena. He'd made his choice and was sticking to it.

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

"When can we talk then?" Elena asked annoyed.

"Uh... I'll call you." Damon lied then walked out of the room towing Caroline with him.

"Bye, Elena." Caroline called.

"Bye." Elena grumbled. They got downstairs and Stefan came in the door just as they got to the hall and he saw Damon and Caroline holding hands. Damon saw that he was about to say something so Damon cut him off.

"Don't have time for your crap right now." Damon said as he pulled Caroline out of the house quickly then they got in her car and she backed out of the driveway while Damon saw Stefan come out and watch them drive away with a sullen expression on his face.

"What was that about?" Caroline cocked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"I felt you tense up when she asked to speak to me and I wanted you to know that I have no intention of speaking to her about anything 'private'." Damon used air quotations to copy Elena's word.

"Why'd you tell her you'd call her then?" Caroline asked curiously and he chuckled.

"Because she'll bug me until I speak to her, at least if it's on the phone I can hang up when she annoys me." Damon pointed out and Caroline laughed. "Plus then you can be there and hear what she says." Damon smirked.

"Why would I want to?" Caroline asked confused.

"Because then you'll hear what I say back." Damon replied with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Why did you tell her that we're dating?" Caroline asked.

"Aren't we?" Damon asked. "I told you earlier that I wanted that and you agreed... ergo..." Damon trailed off and she laughed.

"Usually people don't say they're dating until they've been on a date." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"I just thought it was an easier explanation than developing a crush in a dungeon while having sex against a door then on the floor then against the wall then in the car and the shower then the bed." Damon replied and she laughed.

"True but her facial expression would have been priceless if you said that." Caroline smirked and Damon laughed. Just then Caroline's phone rang and she got it out from her pocket and laughed.

"Who is it?" Damon asked.

"Bonnie." She replied and he chuckled. "Elena works fast." Caroline mumbled.

"What are you going to say?" Damon asked curiously.

"I'm going to lie." Caroline replied but before Damon could ask, she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_You're dating Damon?_" Bonnie asked surprised and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yes." She replied. "I'm guessing Elena called you when she caught us."

"_Yeah, she did. She said she's concerned about you._" Bonnie replied and Caroline laughed.

"Elena's only concerned because she and Stefan are on shaky ground and she wants Damon available." Caroline replied and Damon had to bite his lip from laughing.

"_That's not really fair, Caroline._" Bonnie replied.

"You didn't see the daggers she was shooting me." Caroline countered. "Then while I was right there she asked to speak to Damon in private."

"_That was kind of out of line._" Bonnie agreed.

"Whatever." Caroline mumbled.

"_How long have you been sneaking around with Damon?_" Bonnie asked and Caroline glanced at Damon and he shrugged.

"A week." Caroline replied and Damon looked amused at her lie.

"_And you didn't tell anyone?_" Bonnie asked surprised.

"We were going to see how it went before telling anyone." Caroline replied.

"_Why?_" Bonnie asked.

"Because you're such a big fan of his." Caroline said wryly and Damon chuckled.

"_Well, I could think of less evil guys for you to go out with but at least he's hot._" Bonnie said and Damon smirked at Caroline. "_If you're happy, I'm happy for you. Well, as long as he behaves._" Bonnie said.

"Thanks, Bon." Caroline smiled.

"_Are you busy tomorrow?_"

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"_Jeremy's taking me to a ball next week and I need to find a dress. Want to come?_" She asked and Caroline smiled. She and Bonnie hadn't seen each other much recently and it was nice to be asked.

"Sure." Caroline replied. "Is Elena going?"

"_No, I thought you and I could hang out. It's been a while._" Bonnie said.

"It has." Caroline nodded. "Cool, I'll call you tomorrow morning." She said.

"_Great! See you tomorrow, Care!_" She said.

"Bye, Bon." Caroline replied then hung up.

"A week?" Damon asked amused and Caroline giggled.

"It makes more sense than the dungeon excuse." She shrugged.

"Alright. I'll remember that." Damon smirked. "Do you like concerts?" He asked.

"Depends on the band." Caroline shrugged.

"Well, there are two tonight that we could go to if you want. One is Bright Eyes and the other is Korn." Damon said and Caroline grinned.

"Korn. I love them." She smiled and Damon looked surprised.

"Really? So do I." He said and she laughed.

"I might look like a Barbie but you've clearly gathered by now that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." She smirked at him and he laughed.

"I've learned my lesson." He winked and she grinned.

"I haven't been to a gig in a while. Can we compel our way in?" She asked him and he smirked.

"Of course." He replied. "We can even compel our way backstage if you want to." He smirked.

"Maybe after the gig." She nodded. "I like going in the crowd." She smiled.

"There's a club night in the venue afterwards if you want to go to that too." Damon said.

"Sex in the morning, killing werewolves in the afternoon, Korn gig then drinking and dancing? Sounds like the best day ever." She said and he laughed.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon pulled up outside the house they were in the previous night and were thankful that the owner was out as they left their car in her drive way. Just as they were getting out of the car, Vlad pulled up. He jumped out of the car along with a raven haired girl that had her hair tied up in a ponytail who could be a supermodel and a young looking nerdy guy with sandy blonde hair.<p>

"Hey." Caroline smiled at them then hugged Miri first then Oli while Damon went over to Vlad.

"Here it is." Damon handed over the vial. "That's enough for the four of you." He said as it was quite a large vial.

"Thank you, Damon." Vlad smiled then opened the vial and drank down a quarter of it as did Caroline.

"I'm Mira." The other girl held out her hand for Damon to shake and he did. He had to admit that Mira was really hot.

"Hi Damon, I'm Oliver." The nerdy guy shook Damon's hand. Oliver was obviously English from his accent and Damon guessed that Mira was Slavic.

"Nice to meet you both." Damon smiled.

"Are you familiar with firearms?" Vlad asked Damon.

"Yes, though I'm usually more of a 'kill with my hands' type." Damon replied and they laughed.

"So am I." Mira nodded with a smile.

"That's fine, though it would help if maybe you took a gun too." Vlad replied and Damon nodded.

"We don't know how many are there so that would be practical." Damon replied.

"Come." Vlad motioned for Damon then he opened the trunk. Damon saw it was lined with different types of guns. "Choose." He motioned and Damon grabbed two handguns and put them in his pocket. "They have 20 rounds each and a silencer." Vlad explained then handed Damon some extra ammo which he put in his pocket. Then the other three came over after Vlad's vampires drank the blood and geared up too. Damon thought it was hot how Caroline armed herself and checked her guns. He attempted to restrain himself from getting turned on though as now was not the time.

"What's the plan?" Caroline asked.

"If you and Damon would like to take Mira and go through the entrance that you left last night, Oli and I will go around the building and check for other exits." Vlad suggested and they all nodded.

"Do you want any left alive for questioning?" Mira asked him.

"We should find out if more are coming, so yes. Leave one or two alive." Vlad nodded. The five of them ran through the forest until they came to the building. They noticed four wolves standing outside the door they left but they were too distracted by talking to each other to notice the vampires approaching. Vlad signalled for Damon, Caroline and Mira to move forward so they inched around the side of the building and when they saw their chance, they jumped around the corner. Damon snapped two of their necks in seconds, Caroline shot one in the head and Mira snapped the last one's spine with a hard hit to the back and it was so fast that none of them had time to call for help. Damon walked in the door first with Caroline behind him and Mira at the back then they stopped and listened. There were a lot of wolves in the building. They came to the end of a corridor that split two ways. Mira went down one of them and Damon and Caroline went the other and Mira text Vlad to tell him that there were a lot of wolves in the building. Damon looked around a corner and there was a group of wolves down at the bottom. He could see five standing but more were on either side down separate halls.

"If you and I fire both guns at the same time, we can take out four right away then the others will have to run up the corridor towards us then we can take them out one by one, what do you think?" Damon whispered to her. Vlad wanted them to be discrete but with a group that big it didn't leave a lot of options so she nodded. The two of them walked out into the hallway so if the wolves turned around they would see them. They stood side by side and pointed their guns at the wolves' heads then Damon turned to her and nodded and they both fired at the same time and four of the wolves fell. Then all hell broke loose.

"It's the vamps!"

"How did they get in?"

"Get them!"

The wolves started running towards them at supernatural speed and Damon could see at least ten of them. He and Caroline started firing one shot after the other until the hallway was littered with dead wolves.

"Did you get all of them in the head?" Caroline whispered and Damon nodded then they heard a sharp cry. "Miri!" Caroline exclaimed and took off in the direction of the sound with Damon right on her heels. He put the guns back in his pocket so his hands would be free. Killing werewolves with guns just wasn't the same as with his hands, he thought. Damon knew that Caroline would go to Mira first so he'd have to watch her back in case they set up a trap. Caroline rushed into the room and Miri was lying on the floor with two wolves hovering over and she ran over to them just as two more jumped out at her but Damon was faster. His hands were in their backs ripping out their spines while Caroline snapped the neck of one in front of Miri and Damon ripped the other's heart out.

"Nice." Miri croaked at Damon and he smirked.

"I heard you like ripping their hearts out. Thought I'd do it for you." He winked at her and she cracked a smile. She had a stake in her stomach and Damon yanked it out then pulled her to her feet.

"You okay?" Caroline asked her and Miri nodded.

"Stick with us this time." Damon said to her seriously and she nodded again.

"They're going to smell the blood now." Caroline pointed out to Damon and he shrugged.

"Let them. We've taken out at least 20 of them, there can't be that many left." He pointed out.

"20?" Miri's eyes widened.

"The guns just don't do it for me though." Damon made a face and Miri laughed.

"No, but they're effective if you're outnumbered." She replied. "The spine thing was brutal." She said to Damon with a huge grin and he chuckled.

"Give it a try." Damon smirked at her and she laughed.

"Oh, believe me, I will." She grinned and he chuckled.

"Where are Vlad and Oli?" Caroline asked Miri.

"They found an entrance on the other side so they should be near that." She said and Caroline nodded.

"Let's keep going." Damon said then went out the door with the girls behind him. He looked around another corner and saw a werewolf reading a newspaper with his back to them. Damon looked around and noticed there weren't any others nearby so he sped up and covered the wolf's mouth with his hand and yanked him up then spun him to face Damon with his back to the girls. "Go ahead." He smirked at Miri and she grinned then ripped his spine out.

"I think I like that better than the heart." She grinned at Damon as he tossed the dead wolf aside then laughed.

"See? I told you that you'd get along well with her." Caroline smirked at Damon and he shrugged.

"I didn't disagree with you." He pointed out and she laughed.

"We're going to have to leave one alive, you know." Caroline pointed out.

"Dibs." Miri smirked.

"Dibs on what?" Damon asked as they walked down another corridor.

"Torturing him or her." She said and Damon chuckled.

"Fine, I get dibs on the next one then." Damon said and she laughed.

"You're the newbie. You're not allowed to call dibs yet." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Newbie? How old are you?" Damon asked her and she laughed.

"I have been a vampire for 72 years." She replied. "You?" She asked and he smirked.

"Vampire for 147 years." He replied and she looked surprised.

"And you still find the kill fun?" She asked curiously.

"Obviously. Though killing humans isn't as fun anymore." He replied and she laughed.

"Weres are much more satisfying." She smiled. Caroline watched their interaction with interest. It looked like Miri was trying to flirt with Damon... Caroline instantly felt jealous which she tried to squash but Damon was bantering back with her... She rolled her eyes at herself for being so insecure. She tried to reason that if Damon picked her over Elena then surely he wouldn't pick Miri over her so she just had to stop thinking about it. They rounded another corner and there stood Vlad and Oli.

"Everyone okay?" Vlad asked. "Did you get staked?" He asked Miri concerned.

"Yes, but I'm fine." Miri smiled at him.

"We have one wolf in a cell and killed any others we came across." Vlad said.

"Did we get all of them then?" Caroline asked.

"There's still that corridor that we were going to search before we went to Mira." Damon said to Caroline. "I'll go check that now." Damon said.

"I'll come with you." Miri said.

"I thought you called dibs?" Damon asked her.

"Vlad can do it." She said.

"Well if you're not doing it, I want to." Damon smirked at her.

"Alright, Lina and I can go check the corridor then." She smiled at Damon and he got the impression that he'd made an impression on her.

"Will the two of you be alright going alone?" Damon asked looking at Caroline.

"Oli will go with them then." Vlad said and Damon nodded.

"Be careful." Damon said to Caroline and she smiled at him then Damon turned to Vlad while the other three left. "Shall we?" Damon smirked at Vlad and Vlad chuckled.

"Absolutely. Follow me." Vlad said then Damon followed him down to where the cells were.

"That's the one we woke up in yesterday." Damon pointed to the one across from where Vlad was leading him. Vlad opened the door and went inside the cell. Damon broke the door and Vlad gave him a sceptical look. "Just in case we missed any and they try to lock us in here." Damon said and Vlad smiled.

"Very good thinking." Vlad said.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Miri and Oli did a sweep around the rest of the building and only found two wolves so they were easily taken care of. They started dragging the bodies into the room where Miri had been staked so they could be set on fire before they left. They were about to head back when Miri pulled Caroline to the side.<p>

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Miri asked with a smile.

"Sure." Caroline smiled back. "What's up?"

"Well... Is Damon available?" She asked with a grin and Caroline wasn't sure what to say to that. The thing between them was so new that she couldn't say he wasn't available but she couldn't say he was either.

"Uh... well... I'm kind of dating him." Caroline replied and Miri's eyes widened.

"Does Vlad know?" Miri asked shocked.

"Not yet. We were going to wait to tell people until we had been seeing each other for a while." Caroline said.

"Is this the man you told Vlad you had feelings for?" Miri asked and Caroline knew she had to lie again.

"Yes." Caroline nodded.

"He's gorgeous." Miri said with a smile and Caroline giggled.

"He is." Caroline smiled back.

"I'm sorry for expressing an interest." Miri said genuinely.

"Don't worry about it, Miri." Caroline replied.

* * *

><p>Once Damon and Vlad's interrogation was over, they burned the bodies and went back to the cars. Damon agreed to fill Caroline in on what the wolf said as Vlad would fill in the other two and Vlad asked Damon and Caroline over for the full moon. Once Caroline started driving away she glanced at Damon who'd managed to find a sink in the building to wash his hands.<p>

"So what did you think? Do you like them?" Caroline asked him.

"I didn't get any time to talk to the Oli guy but Vlad and Mira seem nice enough. Though I think I made an impression with Mira." Damon smirked at Caroline and she giggled. She knew it had been obvious.

"You did. She asked me if you were available." Caroline replied and Damon looked surprised.

"Is that so?" Damon smirked and Caroline shot him an annoyed look and he laughed. "Did you tell her that I'm done with brunettes?" He asked her curiously and Caroline laughed.

"She's not a brunette. Her hair is black." Caroline pointed out.

"Oh, well in that case." Damon teased and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"She thinks you're gorgeous." Caroline mumbled and Damon smirked.

"I knew that already though." He said and she laughed.

"I'm surprised your head fits in my car." Caroline replied and he chuckled.

"Are you jealous?" Damon asked her amused and she sighed.

"No." She said curtly making him laugh.

"You are. You're totally jealous." Damon grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Am not." She muttered and he laughed.

"Can you pull over for a sec?" He asked her.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"I want to show you something." He said so she huffed and pulled over then turned to him.

"What?" She asked and he crashed his lips to hers. She was surprised for a second then kissed him back.

"I have more of a reason to be jealous than you do." Damon said when he pulled away.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"I might be 'gorgeous' and able to get laid any night of the week but one thing I'm not is tall." Damon replied and she laughed knowing he meant Vlad.

"I don't see him like that though." Caroline replied.

"He's still seen you naked." Damon replied and she giggled.

"That was months ago." She pointed out.

"What did you tell Mira?" Damon asked her.

"What you told Elena." She replied and he nodded.

"What did she say?" Damon asked curiously.

"Her first question was if Vlad knew and I told her that we weren't intending to tell anyone until we'd been seeing each other for a while." She said.

"Is he going to try to kill me now or something?" Damon asked amused and she laughed.

"No. I told her that you were the reason I didn't go out with Vlad." She said and Damon nodded.

"We're telling a lot of lies you know." Damon replied amused.

"We're going to have to tell more." Caroline muttered as she pulled back out in the road.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Bonnie's going to want to know how this happened." Caroline said.

"Just tell her we hung out one day last week because we were both bored and ended up realising that we had fun together or something." Damon shrugged.

"It's going to have to be more detailed than that." Caroline laughed. "Bonnie always wants to know everything."

"You come up with the details then tell me so I know them." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"I will. So you going to tell me what the wolf said?" She asked.

"You're not going to like it." Damon muttered. "Apparently the wolves figured out that this little team is hunting them and all the packs from the east coast are heading to Virginia to take the team out." Damon replied and Caroline's eyes widened.

"That means Tyler's pack will be coming." She said.

"Five of us aren't going to be able to take out that many wolves." Damon replied.

"Vlad knows other groups that do the same thing. He'll just have to get them to come here." She said.

"The first place they'll go is Mystic Falls. We need to go somewhere else for a while." Damon said.

"Like where?" She asked.

"A large city with not a lot of woodland. The wolves will avoid places like that." Damon said.

* * *

><p>"What time are you picking me up?" Caroline asked with a smile as she parked at the boarding house.<p>

"Seven. It'll take an hour to drive there and the band won't be on until like eight thirty." Damon said.

"Okay, see you then." She said then Damon kissed her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he groaned a little.

"Maybe I'll come over a little earlier." He smirked and she laughed then he got out of the car and winked at her before she drove off. He let himself into the boarding house and walked up the stairs into his bedroom where Elena sat waiting for him on his bed. "Why are you in my room?" Damon asked her bluntly.

"I told you I needed to talk to you." Elena replied.

"Hurry up, I need to shower." Damon replied impatiently.

"Why? Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going out with Caroline." Damon replied with a shrug.

"Stefan and I broke up." She said with a small smile and Damon sighed.

"What has that got to do with me?" Damon asked her annoyed.

"I like you." She said and he blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected her to be that forward about it.

"Get to the point, Elena." Damon said.

"Stefan and I had a big talk and I like you and Stefan likes Caroline so we broke up." She said and Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Where is Stefan?" Damon asked.

"He's waiting for Caroline at her apartment." She said and Damon's jaw stiffened and he pulled his phone out and dialled her number.

"_Hey._" She said.

"Can you come back to the boarding house?" Damon asked her.

"_Uh... sure. Everything okay?_" She asked.

"Just come back." Damon said then hung up.

"Was that Stefan you called?" Elena asked confused.

"No, Caroline. She just dropped me off but I don't want her having to deal with Stefan alone." Damon replied. "Not after this morning." Damon muttered then walked into his walk in closet and grabbed a few pairs of boxers, a couple of jeans, a couple of t-shirts and socks then put them in an overnight bag.

"Didn't you hear what I said before?" She asked confused as he walked into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush.

"About what?" Damon asked absently.

"I like you." Elena said and he sighed.

"I heard you." Damon said as he walked into the bedroom again.

"Well?" She asked him.

"Well, what?" Damon asked.

"Don't you want to see what happens between us?" She asked confused and he chuckled in disbelief. He was so incredibly angry at her in that moment. She just thought he was going to be sitting like a faithful dog waiting for her attention? In that moment he knew that no matter what happened between him and Caroline, he was over Elena Gilbert.

"You expect me to ditch Caroline just because you decided that you like me now?" Damon asked her amused.

"I thought I was what you wanted." Elena replied.

"Elena, you might not believe this considering how many people I've killed but I actually do have feelings." Damon said to her sternly.

"I know that." Elena replied.

"Do you know how insulting it is to me that you think I'm just sitting around waiting for you?" Damon asked her angrily and her eyes widened. "Now, just so you and I are completely clear... You and me – never going to happen. I'm not interested in you at all. I want Caroline and she wants me. Do you understand me?" Damon asked her and her jaw dropped.

"But Damon, how can you suddenly not love me anymore?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's not sudden, Elena. I did have feelings for you when I thought I would die from the wolf bite but I know now that it wasn't love. I don't have any feelings for you now so just leave me alone." Damon said to her as Caroline walked into his room.

"You okay?" Caroline asked him and he gave her a genuine smile. He was so happy to see her in that moment. Elena noticed the change in him the moment he saw Caroline.

"I'm fine. Apparently Elena wants me to ditch you because she's decided she likes me." Damon said to her and Caroline's eyes widened. She expected that Elena would want Damon but she didn't think Elena would do that to her knowing that Damon was sort of with her. Elena didn't look apologetic about it either so Caroline was pissed off and just wanted to get out of there.

"Grab some stuff and let's go." Caroline said to him and he picked up his bag and walked over to her and kissed her.

"Already did." Damon smirked and she giggled. "Oh and Elena? Get out of my room." Damon said then he and Caroline left. They went downstairs and Damon got into his own car and Caroline into hers and Damon drove behind her all the way to her apartment. He parked behind her then got out. "Elena told me that Stefan's here waiting for you." Damon muttered and Caroline looked annoyed. She took his hand and he looked at her surprised but laced their fingers together anyway as they walked up the stairs to the second floor. Stefan was standing waiting next to her door when he saw them walking up hand in hand.

"What are you doing here, Stefan?" Caroline asked annoyed as she unlocked the door.

"What is he doing here with you?" Stefan asked pointing to Damon.

"I asked him to be here." Caroline replied and Stefan looked angry.

"We need to talk, Caroline. Damon, can't you go over to the boarding house for a while?" Stefan asked.

"What you mean to talk to Elena? Yeah, did that already." Damon rolled his eyes then walked into the apartment behind Caroline.

"Then what are you doing here?" Stefan asked confused.

"Stefan, get it into your head. Caroline likes me. I like Caroline. I do not like Elena. Caroline does not like you. Got it?" Damon asked slowly like he was speaking to someone stupid.

"You always do this, Damon! Why do you always have to go after every girl who is mine?" Stefan asked angrily but before Damon could answer, Caroline stormed out into the hall and slapped Stefan.

"Yours?" She asked furious. "I am not _yours_. I will never be _yours_. I once thought you were a decent guy, Stefan but I have _never_ had feelings for you beyond friendship and now I don't even like you as a friend. See if you actually care about me, you'll leave me alone because I don't want anything to do with you." She glared at him and Stefan's face fell.

"How can you go back to Damon? He bit you and compelled you! I would never treat you like that!" Stefan exclaimed.

"It's none of your business, Stefan." Caroline said defiantly. "Now, go." She pointed to the stairs and Stefan shot Damon a glare.

"Go back to Elena." Damon said to Stefan. "Come on, Caroline." Damon said softly and she nodded and went into the apartment and Damon closed the door behind her. Damon hugged her when she came in and she hugged him back tightly. "Are you alright?" He asked her and she nodded against his shoulder.

"So much for best day ever." She muttered and he chuckled.

"Let's not let my stupid brother and his girlfriend ruin our day." Damon said and she smiled and pulled away.

"You're right." She nodded.


	6. Suits and Dresses

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

This chapter is kind of fluffy but who doesn't like a bit of that sometimes?

* * *

><p>Stone<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>They went out to the gig, watched the band then compelled their way backstage and hung out with the band. Damon 'persuaded' the band to stay and hang out with them at the club after party and both of them drank and danced all night until they were both ridiculously drunk. Damon managed to drive them home but only barely as he had to drive really slowly since he could barely see. He couldn't remember the last time he was that drunk. The following morning, Caroline cracked an eye open and winced at the sunlight coming in the window. She realised she was naked and there was an arm wrapped around her but at that moment she could barely remember anything from the night before. She turned slowly and groaned at her pounding head. Damon was still asleep next to her but she didn't care, she just wanted to cuddle so she put her arm around his back and snuggled into his chest.<p>

"Ow." Damon muttered as he cracked an eye.

"Sorry for waking you." Caroline mumbled.

"It's fine... God my head hurts." He complained as he pulled her closer to him.

"Same... if I wasn't dead I'd be convinced I was dying." She replied and he chuckled.

"Me too." He agreed.

"Damon? I don't remember getting naked." She said and he laughed.

"I barely remember you trying to seduce me then when I gave in, I was kissing down your neck and looked up at you and you were passed out." He smirked and she laughed.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"That's alright. I probably would have passed out by the time I got to your chest." He smirked and she laughed.

"Can't believe I have to go shopping feeling like this." She muttered.

"You do know it'll go away as soon as you have some blood." Damon replied.

"I didn't actually. I've never been that drunk as a vampire before." She said.

"Last night was fun." He smiled.

"It wasn't fun – it was fucking awesome." She replied and he laughed.

"Very true." He smirked. "When are we leaving?" He asked her curiously.

"Leaving for what?" She asked confused.

"To meet Bonnie." Damon replied like it was obvious.

"You're coming?" She asked surprised.

"Believe me, I don't want to go shopping, let alone with Bonnie, but with all the wolf problems I'm not leaving you alone. They got you at the mall last time and they know what you look like." He replied and she nodded.

"Makes sense." She replied with a smile. She thought that was sweet.

"But I know you want some time alone with Bonnie so I'll keep my distance and just keep an eye on you." He said.

"My very own bodyguard." She giggled and he smirked. "I can't believe we had sex at the side of the stage last night." She laughed.

"I can't believe the guy that caught us tried to join in." Damon replied amused and she smiled.

"That was a great first date." She said and he laughed.

"So do I get a second?" He asked her with a smirk and she kissed his chest.

"Mmhmm." She replied.

"Do we really have to go to Vlad's for the full moon?" Damon groaned.

"No, we could go to the city like you suggested. Compel ourselves a penthouse suite in a fancy hotel, have room service, watch a movie and have lots of sex." She suggested and he grinned.

"Sold." He replied and she giggled.

"I'm so comfortable right now." She sighed nuzzling into his chest and he chuckled.

"You seem to be more at ease with me now." Damon pointed out and she shrugged.

"I wasn't yesterday?" She asked surprised that he'd picked up on that.

"No, you were kind of hesitant and wary." Damon replied.

"Sorry." She replied.

"What changed?" Damon asked softly.

"I guess I didn't really believe you until I heard you tell Elena that you and her were never going to happen because you weren't interested in her and you want me." Caroline replied awkwardly. She didn't really want to tell him that.

"I am sorry for being a complete jerk to you first time around." Damon said softly.

"Are you being for real this time?" She asked him.

"Yes." He nodded. "And I'm going to try to not fuck it up." Damon replied and she laughed.

"What constitutes fucking it up to you?" She asked amused.

"Well, I've never been in a real relationship before." Damon replied. "So, you may have to fill me in on the rules of them." He smirked and she laughed.

"Never?" She asked in disbelief.

"I've had girlfriends but they weren't like real girlfriends." Damon replied. "I didn't have my emotions all the way on so I didn't really feel too much for them." Damon admitted.

"Are your emotions all the way on now?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Good." She replied. "Can I ask you something?" She asked him and he froze. He knew he wasn't going to like what she asked.

"It depends." He replied.

"On what?" She asked.

"Just ask." He rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you like me the first time?" She asked him and his stomach clenched. He really didn't want to answer that.

"You want the honest blunt truth?" He asked and he heard her take a deep breath then she nodded. "I didn't like anyone." He replied. "And it's not so much that I didn't like you... I just wasn't ready for you." Damon replied and she felt confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You were the first person in 145 years to make me feel bad. You were the first person who made me feel truly evil. Everyone before you was just vampire nature; snatch, eat, erase; I never thought about turning on my emotions. Then you were just so nice to me and kind in general and a ray of sunshine in my darkness and I realised that you were going to force me to turn my emotions back on because I was starting to want to feel something for you – so I was cruel and brutal and I wanted to kill you just so I wouldn't have to feel. Feeling after so long is a fate worse than death." Damon replied and she was so unbelievably stunned, she actually wanted to cry for him, as weird as that was. She always thought it was Elena that started bringing back his emotions... She'd had no idea that she started the ball rolling. "It actually makes me sad that you turned. You were probably the sweetest girl I've ever met. Not that you aren't now, it's just then you hadn't been forced to see the true horrors of the world. You were an innocent." He said softly and she could hear the melancholy in his voice.

"Is that why you wanted to stake me?" She asked in a whisper.

"I didn't want you to become like me." Damon replied. "I didn't want the girl who was made of sunshine to become a monster."

"You're not a monster, Damon." She whispered.

"I'm the definition of a monster, Caroline. But it's alright, I've come to terms with that. I shouldn't even be here with you right now." Damon said to her and noticed her hug him tighter.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because you deserve so much better than me." Damon said.

"I think you should let me decide what I deserve." She replied and he smiled. She had grown up so much.

"Clearly you have very bad judgement since you gave me a second chance." He replied and she laughed.

"I gave you a chance because you were nice to me and made me laugh." She countered. "I think we've been through enough over the past couple of years to stop holding on to things that happened so long ago."

"You can do that?" Damon asked sceptically.

"I'm here with you, aren't I?" She asked.

"You are." He nodded with a smile and held her a little bit tighter.

* * *

><p>Damon drove the two of them over to the mall a couple of hours later to meet Bonnie. They'd arranged to meet in the food court and Bonnie's jaw dropped when she saw Damon and Caroline walking towards her hand in hand smiling and talking to each other. She knew they were dating but seeing it for herself was something else entirely.<p>

"Hi, Bonnie!" Caroline said happily.

"Hey." Bonnie replied.

"Before you ask, the reason I'm here is the wolves got her at the mall before and they know what she looks like, so I'm just playing bodyguard for the day. I'll keep my distance." Damon said to Bonnie.

"You still haven't told us all what happened when you two were taken." Bonnie pointed out.

"I'll tell you if you don't tell anyone else." Caroline said and Damon shot her a surprised look.

"Are you sure about that?" Damon asked Caroline sceptically.

"Damon, if the first place they go is Mystic Falls, Bonnie has a right to know. We need to tell Stefan to leave too or they'll kill him." Caroline said and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Fine, but you don't know who is listening here. Why don't you ask her to come over to your place before we leave and we can fill her in then?" Damon asked.

"Good idea." Caroline nodded.

"Have fun. I'll be around." Damon smirked then kissed her.

"Okay." Caroline smiled then Damon walked away and went into a guy's clothes shop. Caroline sat down across from Bonnie. "So, can you come over after we've been shopping so I can fill you in?" She asked.

"Sure." Bonnie nodded. "Seeing you and Damon together is weird." She said and Caroline laughed.

"It's still kind of weird for me too." She admitted.

"How did that happen?" Bonnie asked curiously and Caroline giggled. They'd decided to go for a version of the truth.

"We were going to just be like... fuck buddies – for lack of a better term – then, Damon told me he wanted more." Caroline shrugged. "I was sceptical at first but he took me out last night and it was wonderful." Caroline smiled.

"Where did you go?" Bonnie asked curiously. She couldn't imagine how Damon would act on a date but she'd been stunned at him holding hands with her then how he smiled at her when he kissed her. It was obvious he liked her.

"He took me to a Korn concert in Charlottesville." She giggled and Bonnie smiled. She knew that they were one of Caroline's favourite bands. "Then he compelled us backstage and we hung out with the band then we stayed in the venue for a club night and had drinks and danced. It was amazing." She grinned.

"That does sound fun. I'm surprised that he would be a hand holder though." Bonnie said and Caroline laughed.

"You would be shocked at how affectionate he is actually. Do you remember when I first met him I told you how sweet he could be?" She asked and Bonnie nodded. "Now that he has his emotions on, he's actually been so lovely to me the whole time." She said. "He apologised for everything that happened before and said he's going to try not to fuck things up between us." She said.

"Did you forgive him?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I forgave him for that a while ago. After I turned, I understood how easily emotions could be switched off. He's not that guy anymore." Caroline said softly.

"Just be careful, Care. You have a big heart and I will set him on fire if he hurts you." Bonnie warned and Caroline smiled widely at her.

"Thanks, Bon." Caroline said. "I don't think he will hurt me this time but thanks for being my best friend." She said and Bonnie grinned.

"I'll always be your best friend and you'll always be mine." She replied. "What did Damon mean when he said before the two of you leave?" She asked.

"Oh, we're going to the city for the night." Caroline smiled. She purposely didn't specify which city as Damon was right, they never knew who was listening.

"That's nice." Bonnie smiled. "To do what?"

"Well, tonight's the full moon so it's better if we aren't out in the open so Damon's getting us a suite in a hotel and we're going to get room service and watch movies." Caroline said.

"That sounds romantic." Bonnie said surprised and Caroline giggled.

"I think it'll be nice." Caroline smiled.

"I couldn't picture Damon being the romantic type." She said.

"I don't know if he will be either." Caroline shrugged. They didn't know it but Damon was eavesdropping and was determined to prove the little witch wrong. Caroline wanted romance? He could do romance. He would romance her off her feet!

* * *

><p>Caroline and Bonnie shopped for a few hours and they didn't see Damon once. He kept an eye on them from a distance but didn't really listen in that often, though he couldn't help himself a couple of times. He did get kind of bored eventually so he shopped a little for himself to pass the time then dumped the bags in the car when he saw that Caroline was busy in the changing rooms of the store she was in. She text him when she was finished and he went to meet her. He noticed that she was standing talking to Bonnie and her back was to him so he put up a finger to his lips indicating to Bonnie not to tell her he was coming and Bonnie smiled a little. She noticed he had his right hand behind his back but obviously didn't comment. Damon snuck up behind Caroline and put his left arm around her waist and kissed her cheek and she turned her head in surprise but didn't move away from how he held her.<p>

"Hey." She smiled. He took out his right hand and held up a flower in front of her with a smirk and she blinked in surprise. Bonnie smiled widely and looked like she was melting. He'd bought her a single hot pink gerbera daisy as he knew they were her favourite. "That's my favourite." She said in surprise and he kissed her cheek.

"I know." He smirked and she took the flower then kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you." She smiled and he winked at her.

"You ready to go?" He asked curiously as he let go of her and she nodded.

"Bonnie didn't bring her car so can she come with us?" Caroline asked.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "How much did you buy?" Damon asked amused at her carrying like ten shopping bags.

"This was a light shop." She giggled. He rolled his eyes then took her bags from her and took her hand with his free hand and Bonnie looked just as surprised as Caroline did. Damon knew he was maybe going slightly overboard but he'd overheard her saying that she was a little nervous about if he was serious or not and he was so he didn't want her to think that because he found he was seriously smitten with her already. They started to walk out to the car and Caroline smelled her flower. Bonnie was on her other side and Caroline grinned at her motioning to the flower with her eyes and Bonnie smiled back at her. Caroline thought it was so sweet. "What did you buy?" Caroline asked curiously when they got to the car and she saw his shopping bags in the trunk.

"I got a little bored." Damon smirked. "It's just clothes and crap." Damon shrugged as they got in the car.

"Oh, really?" Caroline asked amused. "What did you get in Victoria's Secret then?" She asked and he chuckled. She'd obviously seen the bag.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Damon smirked and the girls laughed.

"Why not?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Because it's for my other girlfriend." Damon teased and Caroline was surprised at his choice of word but laughed anyway.

"Is that so? What is it?" She asked amused.

"I may have seen a dress I thought would look hot on a particularly beautiful blonde." Damon said amused. Bonnie was stunned to see this side of him as she'd never seen him act like this before.

"I'm surprised it's a dress and not lingerie." She said amused but deep down she thought it was so sweet that he bought her something.

"It is possible that the dress isn't the only thing in there." Damon smirked and the girls laughed.

"Well I'm sure your other girlfriend will love it." She said and he laughed. "What colour is the dress?" She asked curiously and he smirked.

"Pink." He replied.

"You bought a pink dress?" Bonnie asked surprised. She was shocked at Damon's relationship behaviour.

"It's a sexy dress." He shrugged.

"You two should come to the ball with Jeremy and I." Bonnie suggested. If Damon really was going to be Caroline's boyfriend, they were going to have to get along. Caroline grinned and Damon looked surprised.

"Do you want to?" Damon asked Caroline.

"You would go to a ball?" Caroline asked surprised and he smirked.

"I'll go if you want to go." Damon nodded and she smiled at him fondly. Bonnie couldn't get over how nice Damon could be. She had noticed a big change in him the last few months but was a little surprised nonetheless.

"I'd like to." She smiled.

"Alright, Judgy. Where do we get tickets for this ball?" Damon asked her and she giggled.

"I'll get Jeremy to get two more." She smiled. "Guess we're going to have to go shopping again." Bonnie said and Caroline giggled. Damon rolled his eyes of course.

"Does it really take three hours to find a dress?" Damon asked and they laughed.

"Think you could find one in less?" Caroline asked amused and Damon smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Damon cocked an eyebrow at her and she giggled.

"Maybe." She smirked.

"You're on, Vampire Barbie. I'll drop you two off at your apartment and I'll be back in an hour with your ball gown." He smirked.

"Is that so?" She asked amused but she was excited at the thought.

"What colour is Judgy's dress?" Damon asked.

"Green." She replied.

"What colour do you want your dress to be?" He asked.

"Surprise me." She said and he chuckled.

"Alright." He winked.

* * *

><p>They got out of the car at Caroline's and Damon went around to the boot to open it for them.<p>

"Okay, let me see this ball gown that took three hours to buy." Damon said casually and the girls laughed and Bonnie got it out to show him then he stared at her in disbelief. It was dark green shiny taffeta and Damon was appalled. "That took you three hours?" He asked and Bonnie giggled while Caroline looked shocked. Bonnie was kind of happy to see snarky Damon return.

"Damon!" Caroline exclaimed and he shrugged.

"Yeah, that's not going to cut it." He said then reached over and looked at the tag so he could see Bonnie's size. "Take that hideous thing back tomorrow. That's so not your colour." Damon rolled his eyes then walked back to his car door.

"What?" Bonnie asked confused.

"If I'm going to a ball, the girls I'm going with are going to be the belle's of said ball. You're not wearing that thing." Damon said then jumped in the car and drove off.

"Sorry, Bon." Caroline said embarrassed and Bonnie laughed.

"It's Damon, Caroline." Bonnie said amused. "That was him being nice." She laughed.

* * *

><p>Caroline had just finished telling Bonnie about Vlad and hunting and that the wolves were coming and Bonnie was so shocked. She didn't exactly agree with Caroline killing werewolves but she understood that werewolves hunted vampires so vampires obviously hunted them back. It was just the way things were. Damon turned up 45 minutes later with two large dress bags and Caroline opened the door for him.<p>

"You got me a dress?" Bonnie asked in disbelief and he smirked.

"Didn't you get that from when I told you to get rid of the green monstrosity?" Damon asked her and she laughed while Caroline shot him a look.

"Let's see them." Caroline said and Damon shook his head.

"Don't look at them. Just put them on then come out and show me. I guarantee you they are perfect for both of you." He said.

"Fine." Caroline smirked then Damon handed her a bag.

"This is a much better colour for you." Damon smirked as he handed Bonnie the other bag. Damon sat down on the couch as the girls disappeared into the bedrooms to change. Bonnie came out first with her jaw dropped.

"Damon... this is gorgeous!" She exclaimed and he smirked. Her dress was purple with black and white flowers on the skirt, an embroidered waistline and a ruffled bust.

"You do suit that." He nodded. Caroline came out next and Bonnie grinned at her.

"Bonnie, you look so beautiful!" Caroline exclaimed.

"So do you." Bonnie grinned at her while looking over her dress. Caroline's was aqua blue with peacock feather detailing over the bodice and top of the skirt.

"I love both of them!" Caroline grinned at Damon and he smirked.

"You girls clearly don't know how to shop." Damon said amused and they laughed.

"I was sceptical but these are perfect." Bonnie grinned.

"Just take the green thing back." Damon shuddered and she laughed.

"I will." She nodded. "Thank you. What do I owe you?" Bonnie asked and he shrugged.

"Nothing. Save me a dance." Damon smirked and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said sincerely.

"And tell Gilbert he better not look like a scruffy teenager." Damon said and she laughed.

"He'll look dapper. I promise." She grinned. Caroline walked forward and twirled.

"What do you think?" She asked with a grin.

"You look like a princess." He smiled. "Do you like it?" He asked then she bent down to kiss him.

"I love it." She grinned.

"Good." He smirked. "Oh, the girl in the store said that these would match." He said then fished around in his pocket and handed over a peacock hair fascinator to Caroline and a white and black flowered hair clip to Bonnie. Both girls grinned widely at him. "I'm just going to go get something at the boarding house. Will you be ready to leave at five?" Damon asked her and she nodded. He kissed her cheek then was out the door. He liked that they liked the dresses but they looked like they were about to melt all over him and that was a bit much so he ducked out.

"Is it really bad that I kind of love Damon right now?" Bonnie asked Caroline and she giggled.

"This was really sweet." She grinned. "I had no idea he had this kind of taste." Caroline said.

"I think these are so perfect for us. He was right." Bonnie grinned back.

* * *

><p>Damon picked Caroline up at the apartment at 5pm as agreed and he drove them to Richmond. He'd picked a hotel smack in the middle of the city and they got the penthouse suite at the very top of the building. Damon poured them some wine when they got up there while Caroline stuck a movie on. They were both in the mood for comedy so she stuck on The Hangover as neither had seen it. Damon's bag was on the floor at his feet and Caroline sat beside him on the couch and he handed her a glass of wine.<p>

"No bourbon for you?" She asked curiously.

"I really only drink that to get drunk. That's my 'drown my sorrows' alcohol." He smirked.

"Isn't it your favourite though?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, but I like red wine too." He said taking a sip of his. "So, do you want to look in the Victoria Secret bag now?" He asked amused and she giggled.

"Oh, so it wasn't for your other girlfriend then?" She asked cocking an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Just because I'm done with brunettes doesn't mean I have two blonde girlfriends." He smirked and she laughed. She knew that Damon didn't know the dating etiquette so she didn't comment on the girlfriend thing. He opened his overnight bag and took out the shopping bag and handed it to her and she grinned at him. She noticed something fuchsia pink and something baby pink so she took out the fuchsia first. It was the dress and it was gorgeous. It was a multi-way dress so it could be adjusted to be different lengths and have different straps and she loved it.

"That's gorgeous." She smiled at him.

"I thought the colour would go nicely with your skin tone." He shrugged.

"I'll wear it the next time we go on a date. I love it." She grinned and noticed that he looked happy to have made her happy. She fished out the baby pink thing and it turned out to be a bustle-back embroidered lace slip. It was very cute and girly and sexy and _baby pink _– so not what she would have expected him to like in the bedroom – so she told him that. "I would have never expected you to like something like this." She said amused and he chuckled.

"I like a lot of different things. You are girly though and I like that about you and I thought you'd look really sexy in that." He pointed to it with a smirk.

"I think it's beautiful." She smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh, don't thank me. I got that for me, not for you." He said amused and she laughed then kissed him.

"Well, thank you for the dress then." She grinned.

"Again, that was mainly for selfish reasons." He chuckled. She smiled at him then as in that moment she understood just how attracted Damon was to her and she was majorly flattered and happy about that. She was glad that she wasn't the only one.

"So does this mean you would let me shop for you?" She asked cocking an eyebrow and he smirked.

"It depends entirely on what you would want me to wear. Or are you talking about fantasy stuff for the bedroom?" He asked amused.

"Both." She winked.

"And what exactly would you find a turn on?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Plenty of things." She smiled.

"Like?" He asked and she giggled. She felt a little embarrassed at revealing that to him.

"Tell me what you like first." She said with a blush and he chuckled at her being self conscious about it.

"I could get into almost anything." Damon replied teasingly.

"So, you like outfits and stuff?" She asked with a smile.

"Depends on the outfit but yeah." Damon nodded then slowly pushed her down on the couch and leaned over her. "What is your biggest turn on?" Damon asked her curiously as he kissed her neck.

"There is nothing hotter than a guy in a suit." She said and he smirked.

"I have a lot of suits you know." He said seductively and he felt her shudder underneath him.

"I've seen you in suits." She said as she traced her fingers up his sides.

"And?" He asked against her neck.

"You know you look amazing in a suit." She gasped as he fondled her over her jeans.

"Then I'll go get one tomorrow." He said then kissed her. She opened her mouth and kissed him hungrily. The movie was forgotten. Before she could register the movement, she was on the bed. She tugged at Damon's shirt and he pulled it over his head while she unbuttoned her jeans. He slid them down over her hips and tossed them on the floor. She pulled her top over her head while he got rid of his own jeans then they were kissing again. "God, you're sexy." He said against her lips as she tugged at his boxers and she smiled. She loved being able to get him so riled with no effort on her part. He tossed his boxers off and she scratched her nails gently against his back and he shivered.

"Is that so?" She whispered and playfully bit his neck and he groaned.

"Fuck, yes." He said then literally ripped her bra and underwear off causing her to giggle at his impatience. He entered her quickly and she moaned at the sudden move. He thrust against her and she wrapped her legs around him. She was hit with a little wave of confidence and felt like she could tell him.

"There is one other thing that majorly turns me on." She whispered and he smiled against her neck, happy that she could tell him.

"What's that?" He asked her panting a little as she was doing the muscle thing around him and he was having difficulty thinking straight.

"Your true face." She whispered. That snapped him back into reality and he pulled up to look at her. He'd always loved the true vampire face but he'd thought that it would bring back bad memories for her so he'd hidden it every time they bit each other.

"Really?" He asked surprised and she smiled.

"You have no idea." She smirked and he automatically changed it so she could see and she groaned a little at the sight.

"Your turn." He said and she blinked in surprise.

"You like it too?" She asked.

"You have no idea." He smirked repeating her words and she giggled and changed it. "So hot." He said then kissed her. Neither were concerned about cutting their tongues as they would heal automatically anyway and really, it was kind of hot considering their natures. Damon had always revelled in his nature, even though he'd cursed it for so long, so the fact that she seemed to do the same was perfect. Nothing turned him on like the true vampire face, even when he was human, he found Katherine to be so much more beautiful when she looked like a vampire. They did end up cutting each other and the blood was enough to make it over quickly. Caroline groaned into his mouth and shuddered as her release hit her and once she was done Damon let himself go too then pulled out and rolled to her side. He turned his head to look at her and smiled when he saw she hadn't changed her face back either.

"I think that plus the suit and you won't even have to touch me." She said amused and he laughed.

"I think that plus the pink thing and you won't have to touch me." He countered and she grinned at him. He took her hand then and pulled it up to his mouth and kissed her palm. "I'm glad we were locked in that dungeon." He said to her sincerely and she smiled.

"The beginning of our relationship started with us shackled to a wall..." She said amused. "Well, at least we aren't dull." She said and he chuckled.

"We could always re-enact that in a fun way." Damon smirked at her and she giggled.

"You would trust me to chain you to a wall?" She cocked an eyebrow at him amused then he pulled her on top of him and stroked her vampire cheek softly as he stared into her eyes.

"You got me free last time when I'd given you no reason to. Now things are different between us. I trust you." He said softly and she smiled then kissed him.

"Are you falling for me, Damon?" She asked him with an amused smile and he chuckled.

"Consider me midair." He replied and she blinked in surprise that he would admit that when she was only teasing. It did give her major flutters though. She couldn't believe that Damon was in the process of falling in love with her.

"Really?" She asked in a small voice and he cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"I'm not made of stone despite my best attempts to have it seem that way. You might possibly be the most wonderful girl I've ever met on top of being breathtakingly beautiful." He said and her breath hitched. "I'd have to be blind, dumb and deaf not to fall for you." He said and she felt herself melt at that.

"Careful, Salvatore. You're being sweet again." She warned playfully and Damon chuckled though he knew that she was affected by what he said.

"I must be ill then, right?" He asked her amused and she laughed at the memory.

"Shut up." She smiled then kissed him and she hoped that he would feel what she was feeling through her kiss as she still didn't have the guts to say it out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The dresses are on my profile :D**


	7. Bites

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**So my plan to have all my stories updated by my birthday didn't work but this one is a start, right? Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Stone<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>The suite they were in had a Jacuzzi tub so it wasn't long before the two of them were in it together. Damon had brought in the wine and the tub had heat control so they'd been in there for ages. They were drinking and laughing and talking about all sorts of things and Damon thought it was great. So did Caroline. She thought it was really romantic. Damon just liked getting to spend time with her. He'd always fallen for people really quickly and he knew Caroline was no exception. He was quite sure in a couple of weeks he'd be completely head over heels if things continued the way they were. It was nearly midnight and Caroline's phone rang. She didn't know why, but when they went into the tub, she'd brought her phone into the bathroom just in case. She frowned then grabbed her phone and saw it was Vlad calling.<p>

"Hey, everything okay?" She asked concerned.

"_Lina, are you alright?_" Vlad asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, what's wrong?" She asked and Damon watched her in curiosity.

"_We are in the full moon room however the wolves have found us._" He said and Caroline's eyes widened. "_They are in the house. I just wanted to make sure you are safe._" He said.

"How many are there?" She asked immediately.

"_From the noises we have discerned that there are most likely five or six. But there could be more. But as you know, the locks are timed. We cannot get out until the morning._" He said and Caroline glanced at Damon.

"They need to die, Vlad. If they change back tomorrow and lead the others there, there could be too many to take out." She said biting her lip. She looked at Damon again who saw what she was suggesting and he nodded.

"_No, Lina. They are at full strength tonight. Their bite may not be able to kill you because of the blood but they could still rip you apart and you have no guns._" He said worriedly.

"Damon still has the two from yesterday and extra rounds. Between the two of us, we could easily kill five or six." She said.

"_It is too dangerous, Caroline._" He said to her seriously. She could hear that he was worried and even more so considering he used her real name and not the nickname.

"Yeah, but you know we're coming anyway." She smirked and he sighed.

"_If that is the case, you must let us out immediately so we can help._" He said and she chuckled.

"Stop worrying your little old Russian head. You'll end up with wrinkles." She teased and Damon couldn't help a pang of jealousy at her teasing him like that. She heard Miri and Oli chuckle at that.

"_As you know, that is impossible._" He replied and she smirked.

"Nothing is impossible in the world we live in." She countered. "We'll be there soon." She said then hung up.

"Typical." Damon mumbled.

"What?" Caroline asked curiously and he smirked.

"That stupid werewolves are ruining our fun time." He said and she giggled.

"Yeah, but you know you love to kill them." She replied amused and he chuckled.

"That I do. Let's go then. But I want to come back when we're done." He said and she smiled.

"Absolutely, Mr Salvatore." She winked and he smiled amused.

"Do we have time for a quickie before we go?" He smirked and she laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon parked his car about a mile away from the house, if they were going to do this, they had to at least attempt to be stealthy about it. They had a gun each and they'd decided to stick together instead of separating. Because Damon was so much older than Caroline, he was significantly physically stronger, so the plan was that Damon would be the primary killer and Caroline would cover him. They would try not to use the guns if they didn't have to. They got out of the car silently and closed the doors as quietly as possible then started to walk into the woods. Damon grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned to look at him in curiosity. He stroked her cheek softly then kissed her.<p>

"Just... be careful." He said to her and she smiled.

"You too." She said and he smirked. "Let's go." She said and he nodded then they started through the woods again. They could hear howling and growls in the distance. They soon spotted a wolf in the distance and Damon motioned for the tree indicating he was going to climb it and Caroline nodded. Damon shot up the tree and Caroline sped from tree to tree on the ground silently with her gun at the ready just in case. Damon jumped from tree to tree just above her. Just as they neared the wolf, Caroline coughed to get the wolf's attention and his head snapped to look at her and he growled. In a flash, Damon jumped down from the tree on the wolf's back and held him down. Caroline sped forward, grabbed the wolf by the snout and yanked his head to the left, snapping his neck. They both heard the wolf's heart stop then Damon stood up and kissed her cheek. They extended their senses and heard a few more nearby. They continued on silently through the woods while keeping their hearing focused when Caroline suddenly found herself on her back with an enormous brown wolf on top of her. She kind of felt like it was a déjà vu considering Mason had had her pinned down like this at one point. She could hear a struggle somewhere to her right so she figured Damon had been attacked too. The wolf snarled and snapped in her face and just as the wolf bit into her neck, her hand shot up into his chest and she yanked his heart out. She threw the now dead wolf off and saw Damon fighting three wolves. She aimed her gun and fired, effectively killing the one that had been on top of him. Damon stuck his hands into one of the wolves' mouths and yanked his hands apart – causing his head to sever, leaving them with only one wolf left. The remaining wolf bit down hard on Damon's left arm and he raised his right fist and punched the wolf's spine as hard as he could. They could both hear all the bones shatter and the wolf howled in pain and slumped to the ground. Damon looked up and saw the gaping bite mark on Caroline's neck. He sped over to her and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly and she nodded.

"I thought it would heal?" She asked him curiously and he nodded.

"It will. It just takes a little while. It should be fully healed in about an hour or so." He said. "So that's five down. There must be more than five since we're still like half a mile from the house." He commented and she nodded.

"New plan. Let's get to the house like _now_ and get the others. If there are a lot of them, they'll smell all this blood and we couldn't take on too many more alone." She said.

"Then we have to go through the trees." He pointed upwards. "You only have five bullets left and I have three. They're really strong tonight, Caroline. We need more ammo." He added.

"Let's go then." She said then she crouched and sprung up into the tree and Damon jumped up behind her. They hopped from tree to tree silently and they could see other wolves in the distance running towards where they'd spilled the other wolves' blood. So they increased their speed. They had to get to the house. They were both thankful that Vlad's house was next to the tree line. When they eventually reached it they hopped down on the roof. They noticed that the wolves had broken some of the windows to get in so Damon swung down from the roof into one of the upstairs bedrooms and Caroline jumped in after him. They could hear wolves in the house downstairs. Damon peeked out of the bedroom door and saw nothing so the two of them moved silently into the hall. They made their way down the stairs and when they got to the bottom Caroline popped her head round the corner into the downstairs hall and they weren't there either. They could hear snarls and grunts so they followed the sound into the living room where three wolves were digging at the bookcase trying to find their way in. Caroline lifted her gun and fired as did Damon and soon all three were dead.

"You get them out and I'll cover your back." Damon whispered and she nodded. She ran over to the book case and pulled out the keypad. She typed in the opening code and the door slid open revealing Vlad, Miri and Oli armed to the teeth and ready.

"You are bitten." Vlad said wide eyed.

"It'll heal. There are a hell of a lot more than five or six." Caroline said to him seriously. "Damon, come on." She motioned for the weapons room and Damon hurried over.

"Hey." Damon said to the three of them and they saw he had two bite marks too. He'd also been bitten on the leg before Caroline shot the wolf off him earlier. Vlad had lived a long time and he didn't trust Damon, so he hadn't trusted the blood to work completely like Damon said it would. He didn't know him well enough to trust him yet so when he saw Caroline's bite mark it had him panicking. Seeing that Damon was bitten and completely unconcerned about it had him feeling better about it.

Damon followed Caroline into the room and grabbed a bunch of different guns and stuck them in all of the pockets he had. He was totally the 'kill with his hands' type, but tonight, he just wanted them dead. He wasn't even going to try to enjoy it tonight. Tonight, the wolves just had to die, regardless if guns weren't satisfying. He didn't want bitten again and he certainly didn't want Caroline bitten again. Caroline and Damon came out into the living room seconds later and Vlad looked at Caroline expectantly.

"There are at least about fifteen left. We've killed eight. Five in the Northwest direction and the others went in that direction because of the blood. Damon and I will go back in that direction if the three of you want to spread out in the other direction." Caroline said and Vlad nodded.

"Yes, but you are both injured. Oli will go with you if there are as many as that in that direction." He said.

"That's fine. Let's just get going before they _all_ come back in this direction." Damon said and they nodded.

"Let's go, Oli." Caroline said and Oli raced after the two of them out the door.

"Mira, stay with me." Vlad said to her seriously as she had a tendency to go off on her own and tonight was not the night to do that.

* * *

><p>The five of them shot any wolves they came across. It seemed they'd really gone for it considering there were <em>far<em> more than fifteen. Vlad ended up the only other with a bite mark, though Damon got one more as did Caroline. It took a few hours but by the time the sun was coming up, they'd scoured a five mile perimeter around the house and found no other wolves so they started dragging the wolf carcasses to a clearing in the woods. Caroline was surprised that they didn't turn back into human form when the sun came up. Damon just chuckled at her and asked how the transformation was supposed to happen when there was no life left in them. She conceded that he had a point.

They ended up with a pile up of 37 wolves and they burned them all. Vlad noticed that the bite on Caroline's neck was healed as were Damon's first two bites. The fresh ones were only half healed but they were getting there so Vlad wasn't worried that his wouldn't heal. He had to admit, Klaus' blood from Damon was an incredible gift. It no longer made them the hunted on the full moon. Vlad had been hunting werewolves since he was a young vampire and being able to be free on the full moon after 250 years as a vampire was a blessing. It took hours to burn all the wolves to ash but once they were finished, they headed back to the house. Vlad gave them all a blood bag then they took a seat.

"Fuck, I'm tired." Caroline said and they all chuckled. They were all tired. It was nearly 10am and they'd been up all night fighting, killing, dragging and burning. It was exhausting.

"At least there are 37 less of the things to deal with now." Damon commented. Vlad noticed the more of the blood bag he drank the quicker the bite on his hand was healing.

"I must say thank you." Vlad said to Damon.

"For what?" He asked confused. Vlad held up his hand to show the almost healed bite.

"For over two centuries I have hunted them and now to be able to heal from their poison... it is incredible." He said sincerely and Damon smirked.

"It's kind of fun to be able to hunt them when they're at their strongest. Makes things interesting." Damon grinned and they laughed at him loving a brawl.

"What was your best kill of the night?" Mira asked him and he thought about it.

"Before we got to the house, I ripped one of their heads off by tearing the jaw apart. That one." He winked at her and she grinned.

"Amazing." She said to him impressed and Vlad chuckled at how much she loved the brutality of it all.

"You?" Damon asked her curiously.

"One was on top of me and I pulled his ribcage out by the sternum." She said and Damon chuckled.

"Nice." He smirked and they laughed. Caroline was a little jealous of their interaction. "So that'll be the first wave of the wolves. Think they'll wait until the next full moon considering this one was a bust for them?" He asked.

"I think we should find their clothes and check their phones and let the others know that they're all dead and not to bother sending more because then they'll end up the same way." Caroline said.

"Lina, werewolves would rather die than surrender. Even if there were only five left, they would try to fight us to avenge those we killed. It will not work." Vlad said to her and she sighed.

"Maybe we should try a different tactic then." Damon suggested. "Get the phones, but tell them they were successful in killing a few of us and we can find out where the others are and go take them out in smaller groups rather than having more epic nights like tonight." Damon suggested and Vlad grinned at him.

"Yes, I like that plan. That way we can control what they know." He said and Damon smirked.

"Exactly." Damon said amused. Caroline noticed that Mira looked _really_ impressed with Damon and it had her jealous.

"I like that too." Oli commented. "Don't get me wrong, I love killing the wolves, but tonight was the first night I felt a little scared when we were out there." He admitted and Vlad nodded.

"It is because they are meant to be the superior species on the full moon. It is unnatural for us to hunt them on that night. Hopefully, we will not have to do it again." Vlad said.

"Maybe we can see if Judgy would put a werewolf barrier spell on the house." Damon said to Caroline.

"We can ask." Caroline agreed.

"You have a witch willing to help vampires?" Vlad asked surprised. Internally Damon was shocked Caroline hadn't told them about Bonnie.

"If we do her favours, she might. But witches are witches. We can't trust that she'll do it." Caroline said. Damon understood then that she didn't want Vlad to know that Bonnie was her best friend.

"You are aware that I think all witches should die, Lina. I understand very well how difficult they can be." Vlad muttered and Damon understood then why she hadn't told him.

"Can we meet this witch?" Miri asked and Caroline was panicking internally but before she could say anything...

"We have a sort of deal with her. She sometimes helps us, turns a blind eye to feeding, as long as we don't reveal her name to other vampires." Damon lied and Caroline was so glad that Damon could take a hint.

"Oh, well that is quite a good deal." Mira commented.

"Yes, that is rare." Vlad agreed. "That is understandable then." He said.

"Anyway, can we continue this another time? I need to feed and sleep or I'll get crabby." Damon said and they all chuckled.

"Yes, that is an excellent idea." Vlad agreed. "Thank you both for coming. With 37 less, it will be much easier. We will look for the clothes later." He said.

"Great. I'll call you later." Caroline said as she stood up and stretched.

* * *

><p>They got back into Damon's car and he started driving towards the city again which surprised her.<p>

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"I _told_ you that I wanted to go back to the suite." He smirked at her and she chuckled.

"Good. We haven't had enough sex in that suite yet." She said and he laughed at that.

"True. So you're worried he'll try to kill Judgy if you tell him?" Damon asked curiously and she sighed.

"I think if I told him now, he wouldn't do anything, but he told me the first night I met him that all witches have to die and that was after I found out he was so old and I just didn't want to risk it." She said and he nodded.

"I won't let him kill Judgy. Don't worry." He said to her sincerely.

"Now that you've spent more time with them, do you like them?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Oli is a bit of a wimp but not in a way that pisses me off surprisingly. Usually I hate wimps but he's like a wimp on the inside but still brave when it comes down to a fight, so I quite like him." Damon said and Caroline giggled. She found his assessment to be quite accurate. "You were right about Mira. I totally like her." He said and Caroline's stomach clenched at him saying that. "But I hate Vlad." He said and she smirked.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because I can't help liking him and I can't like the guy who's fucked my girl. So I hate him for making me like him." Damon complained and she laughed.

"Do you like Bonnie?" Caroline asked curiously and Damon shot her a confused look.

"What? How is that relevant to what we're talking about?" He asked confused.

"Just answer the question." She said. "It'll make sense, I swear."

"She's alright. I have moments where I like her and other times she really irritates me." He said sceptically.

"Okay, do you think she's attractive physically?" She asked curiously.

"Uh... yeah, she's hot." He said still confused and Caroline smirked.

"Do you have any romantic feelings towards her at all?" She asked and he looked more confused than before which was difficult.

"No, not remotely." He said and she nodded.

"Me sleeping with Vlad would be like you sleeping with Bonnie." She said and it finally clicked.

"Ah." He said in understanding. "You really feel _nothing_ for him?" He asked curiously.

"I like him as a friend most of the time but he irritates me a lot too. So I don't feel anything beyond mild friendship. I like Oli and Mira way more than Vlad. Vlad just tries harder with me than the other two so that's why I end up talking to him more than them." She said and he nodded as he thought about that.

"Speaking of Judgy, you should really call her and tell her about last night." He said and she sighed and got her phone out. She dialled Bonnie's number and she picked up almost right away.

"_Hey, Care!_" She answered happily and Caroline smiled.

"Hey, I have some news." Caroline said.

"_Bad news?_" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

"Not really. Are you around any supernaturals?" She asked curiously.

"_No, it's just me at the house._" She said.

"Okay, so last night a large pack attacked Vlad's house so Damon and I went out and hunted them." She said and Bonnie gasped.

"_You could have been bitten!_" She exclaimed. "_Oh God! Please tell me you weren't bitten!_" She said worriedly.

"You can tell her if she promises not to repeat it to _anyone_." Damon stressed the final word and Caroline nodded.

"_Hi, Damon. Tell me what?_" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus' blood makes vampires immune to werewolf bites. Damon has a little of it and he gave me some to drink. So yeah, we were both bitten but we're healed now." She said and Bonnie gasped in shock.

"_Damon has Klaus' blood?_" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Yeah, but that's seriously confidential. You can't tell _anyone_ at all. Especially, Elena and Stefan." Caroline said.

"_After Elena and Stefan's stunt with you I won't be telling them anything, Care. That's amazing that you're immune to wolf bites now though. Are you okay?_" She asked.

"Yeah, fine. Damon just thought I should tell you that they attacked. We think we got all of them." Caroline said.

"_How many were there?_" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"37." Caroline replied.

"_You killed that many?_" Bonnie asked shocked.

"I killed eleven, Damon killed fourteen and the others killed the other twelve." Caroline said. "Just means we have less to worry about now." She added.

"_Yeah, that's true. Did you really get bitten?_" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, on my neck and my thigh but they're both healed now." Caroline said. "It hurts like a bitch to get bitten though." She muttered.

"_So does a vampire bite though._" She pointed out.

"Nowhere near as bad as a wolf bite. Besides if it's done in the right way, vampire bites can be amazing." Caroline smirked and Damon chuckled and winked at her.

"_Over share, Caroline._" Bonnie said and both Caroline and Damon laughed. "_Are you on your way back?_" She asked.

"No, we literally just left Vlad's house. It took all night. We're on our way back to the hotel considering we had to leave at like midnight. We need sleep." She said then yawned as her tiredness started to kick in.

"And blood." Damon muttered.

"Shhhh." Caroline said and he chuckled.

"_I am aware of what you eat, Caroline._" Bonnie said amused.

"Yeah... but... whatever." She rolled her eyes and Damon and Bonnie chuckled.

"_Call me when you get back then. We'll have to come up with some kind of plan._" Bonnie said.

"We're not coming back today." Damon said and Caroline shot him a surprised look.

"Why?" Caroline asked confused and he smirked.

"_You_ said we didn't get good use out of the suite." He pointed out and she laughed embarrassed.

"_Ugh. I'm going now._" Bonnie said and they laughed.

"You should really go out with a vampire, Bonnie." Caroline said surprising Damon.

"_Why's that? Do I even want to know actually?_" Bonnie asked sceptically and they both chuckled.

"Because I can guarantee you... Jer can't do it like a vampire can." Caroline said and Damon laughed loudly and Bonnie laughed embarrassed.

"_Care, you know I love you, but please don't talk about me getting laid in Damon's hearing range._" Bonnie said amused and they laughed.

"It's true though, Judgy. You'd try out a vamp and you'd never go back." Damon sing-songed and Caroline giggled.

"I'll even lend you Damon to prove it to you." Caroline said and Bonnie laughed in disbelief while Damon shot Caroline an amused look.

"Hey! You can't just pimp me out like that." Damon said and both girls laughed at that.

"Oh my God. Oli would be perfect for Bonnie." Caroline said and Damon chuckled amused.

"_I have a boyfriend, Care._" Bonnie replied dryly.

"Emphasis on the _boy_." Caroline said and Damon nearly buckled over with laughter at that.

"Caroline, even _I_ know you don't say stuff like that." Damon said amused.

"_I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth but listen to Damon!_" Bonnie exclaimed and they laughed at that.

"Fine. When you figure out that you're far too much woman for baby Gilbert, I'll introduce you to Oli." Caroline grinned and Damon was shaking with laughter.

"_You really can't talk about age, Caroline. Damon's like ten times older than you._" Bonnie said and Caroline giggled while Damon just looked amused.

"Actually it's more like nine." Damon said and they laughed.

"At least he can buy booze without getting carded." Caroline smirked.

"_Are we seriously doing this again?_" Bonnie giggled and Caroline laughed.

"Doing what?" Damon asked curiously.

"Pointing out all the flaws in each other's boyfriend. We always do it." Caroline said amused and Damon chuckled.

"Oh, God. We'll be here all day then." Damon said amused and they laughed.

"_Yours kills people_." Bonnie said and Damon chuckled. He knew that would be first.

"Yours slept with Vicki Donovan." Caroline said.

"_So did yours!_" Bonnie replied with a giggle.

"No I didn't!" Damon said appalled.

"_Fine, Damon killed Vicki Donovan._" Bonnie said.

"Not permanently." Damon defended.

"Yes, we all know Damon's bad so no more death ones." Caroline said and both Damon and Bonnie chuckled. "Yours won't be able to legally drink for another four years." Caroline teased.

"_Yours is mean._" She said and both Caroline and Damon laughed loudly at that.

"Yours sleeps with a night light." Damon said and Caroline buckled over with laughter at that. She was highly amused at Damon joining in.

"_You are joking._" Bonnie said in disbelief and they laughed.

"No, when Stefan and I were doing watch rotation at the Gilbert house a few months ago, Jeremy slept with a nightlight and a teddy bear. Stefan actually cracked a laugh, that's how funny it was." Damon said and Caroline was shaking with laughter.

"_Did you __**have **__to tell me that?_" Bonnie asked dryly.

"You said I was mean." Damon pointed out.

"_You are mean!_" She said and he chuckled.

"Well, I know plenty about Gilbert. Elena's quite gabby when she's drunk, you know." Damon smirked.

"_I don't want to know. Seriously._" She said and Damon smirked.

"I do." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"I snooped in his room once when I was bored and he keeps porn behind his radiator." Damon said amused and Caroline giggled.

"Anything weird?" Caroline asked amused.

"_No! I don't want to know!_" Bonnie said then hung up and they laughed.

"He's totally into vampire porn." Damon said amused.

"That's not hard to believe after Anna and Vicki." Caroline pointed out.

"It looked hot though. Would probably be hot if I was into that." Damon said and Caroline gave him a confused look.

"Into what?" She asked.

"Porn." Damon replied and Caroline chuckled.

"You're not?" She asked amused and he smirked.

"Porn is made for people who _can't_ get laid." He said amused and she laughed. "So no, just watching it doesn't do anything for me." He commented.

"I'm sure plenty of people watch it to get ideas too." She said and he chuckled.

"True but imagination is way better than following a video." He said and she laughed.

"Is there anything left that you haven't done?" She asked curiously and he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" He asked amused.

"Well, is there even one fantasy you have that you haven't experienced yet?" She asked and he nodded.

"A few." He replied surprising her.

"Like what?" She asked and he smirked.

"You'll see." He said with a smile. He wasn't ready to tell her that yet.

"Should I be worried?" She laughed.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm not into anything that would worry you." He said.


End file.
